IMAGINATION-RANMA Y SHAMPOO-FANFIC
by paul-andres-hf
Summary: Ahora vivirán juntos, trabajaran juntos, y entrenaran juntos haciendo que él se enamore de ella y haciendo que ella se enamore más de el pero que pasara cuando las sospechas se alcen espero que les llegue a justar esta historia.
1. INTRODUCION

_**TITULO:**_

_**IMAGINATION**_

_**VIVIENDO JUNTOS**_

_**ADVERTECIA: EL LEMON SERA UN POCO FUERTE PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN SI NO LES GUSTA YO LES AVISARE.**_

_**CONTENIDO: TERROR, AVENTURA, ROMANCE Y MISTERIO.**_

_**INTRODUCION **_

_**EN UN MUNDO DE IMAGINACION TODO SE PUEDE LOGRAR.**_

_**Ahora vivirán juntos, trabajaran juntos, y entrenaran juntos haciendo que él se enamore de ella y haciendo que ella se enamore más de el pero que pasara cuando las sospechas se alcen espero que les llegue a justar esta historia.**_

_**SALUDOS**_

_**Hola como están bueno amigos esta será mi segunda historia espero que les guste aquí pienso poner muchas sorpresas y soltare la imaginación al máximo cono dice el titulo será algo total mente nuevo que he preparado para ustedes gracias..**_

_**RANMA SAOTOME**_

_Un joven el cual ha tenido muchos problemas en su infancia y los cuales ha superado y a vivido hasta ahora con su padre genma saotome ya que ranma ha sido separado de su madre genma comprometió a ranma con una chica llamada akane tendo ranma tuvo la mala suerte de caerse en las pozas encantadas de jusenkyo a causa de eso cada bes que le cae agua fría se trasforma en mujer pero el agua caliente lo arregla ranma tiene la buena o la mala suerte de tener cuatro prometidas cada una enamorada por diferentes motivos pero ranma solo esta enamorada de una de akane tendo su prometida oficial pero tal vez allá espacio para un nuevo sentimiento y remplazar al antiguo en esta nueva aventura ranma saldrá de viaje de entrenamiento pero no se imagina con quien estará ahora se dará cuenta que ella es valiosa que ella a dando la vida por el ranma en el fondo tiene un sentimiento por ella el miedo que tiene al escuchar que shampoo ya no lo ama el a escuchar eso su corazón le da un tiro de muerte se acuerdan ahora en esta historia se dará cuenta lo valiosa que es todo este tiempo que estarán juntos . Sigamos._

_**KODACHI TATEWAKI**_

_De ella no hay mucho que decir su amor hacia ranma fue a primera vista siempre pasa molestando a ranma pero tal vez aquí sea su fin su forma de amar es extraña. Sigamos._

_**UKYO KUONJI**_

_La mejor amiga de ranma y una gran cocinera la cual se enamoró de el por sus cumplidos y su amistad en el pasado y de este presente haciendo que ukyo se enamore de el pero ella no entiende que ranma la quiere como una amiga ukyo para ranma ha sido una gran persona una hermana pero ukyo quiere ser algo más que solo amigos ukyo fue comprometida con ranma por genma pero el la traiciono pero eso ha sido perdonado por el amor que tiene ukyo a ranma su forma de amar sería un poco tímida .sigamos._

_**AKANE TENDO**_

_Una chica que antes que llegara ranma vivía un infierno antes de ranma ella estaba enamorada del doctor tofu el cual esta enamorado de su hermana mayor su vida era un infierno todas las mañanas por kuno hermano de kodachi el cual le hico una apuesta a todos los chicos de su colegio quien la gane saldrá con ella así que ella tenía que pasar peleando con todos los hombres de su colegio hasta que llego ranma con el título de su prometido no se nota pero ella ama infinitamente a ranma pero su forma de amarlo es cerrado pero ahora aprenderá las consecuencias de pensar mal y tratar mal a su prometido aunque ella es en el fono una mujer mable y tierna , por último._

_**SHAMPOO**_

_Es una poderosa guerrera que vivía antes en una aldea de solo mujeres guerreras llamadas amazonas las cuales demuestran que no solo los hombres pueden pelear el destino atrapo a shampoo cuando conoció a ranma con su forma maldita ranma se había comido el premio de shampoo pero ella lo reto ranma pudo ganarla de un solo golpe así que shampoo por sus reglas tuvo que darle el beso de la muerte a ranma lo cual se ignifica que si una mujer gana a una amazona por sus reglas debe darle el beso de la muerte para después matarla así que shampoo persiguió a ranma sin sabes que era hombre pero cuando conoció al ranma original este le gano de nuevo shampoo ahora tenía que intentar casarse con el pero en ese instante ranma le conto la verdad shampoo no pudo matarlo ustedes sabrán porque salieron las lágrimas en ese momento ella mismo se dijo que no podía para después irse llorando al regreso shampoo tenía que intentar convencer a ranma que se case con el pero él no aceptaba incluso con la ayuda de la abuela no podía al pasar el tiempo shampoo se había estado enamorando de ranma y bastante ella tiene aún chico que la persigue llamado mousee el cual para muchos fan sería una buena pareja pero para mí la pareja de shampoo y mousee no convina además la misma shampoo dijo una vez que ranma tenía tantas cosas que mousee no tenía recuerdan que el mismo mousee le pregunto que tiene ranma que no tenga yo ella simplemente le contesto diciendo por donde empiezo a shampoo no le interesa para nada mousee solo lo quiere como amigo a shampoo cada día que pasa se enamora más de el incluso ha salvado a ranma muchas veces ella mismo dijo que siempre se preocupaba por el ahora que ranma ha madurado en esta historia que pasara shampoo ha sido la mujer que a dado todo su amor hasta el máximo incluso utilizo magia lo que sea para tener al hombre que quiere mientras las otras solo esperaban al destino su forma de amar es firme y fuerte algo que no tiene akane ni ukyo ahora por fin los esfuerzos de shampoo darán frutos en esta historia y si hay alguien que intente detenerla ella ara lo que sea para que no se meta con ella y con ranma en esta historia._


	2. COMIENZA EL VIAJE

_**COMIENZA EL VIAJE**_

Empecemos era una noche oscura con rayos y una gran lluvia se podía ver a ranma entrenando violentamente en un cada golpe con una pensamiento negativo mientras el sudor salpicaba y mojaba el suelo-rayos porque eres así – pensó ranma mientras daba golpes y saltaba para sacar fuerzas,-creo que eso fue todo – dijo ranma mientras este se acostaba en el suelo,-nunca cambiaras verdad akane, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

_**RECUERDO**_

En la habitación de akane se podía ver a ella y a ranma estudiando juntos con pechan mientras ranma solo lo miraba con celos al verlo dormido hay en el pecho de su prometida-ese cerdo se merece un buen golpe – pensó ranma con ira

-¡ranma pon atención! – dijo akane molesta

-si disculpa – dijo ranma con seriedad

-sabes que creo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo – dijo akane mientras cruzaba los brazos

-¿por qué? – pregunto ranma confundido

-porque no atiendes no me ases caso, por dios que te cuesta ver las letras, que estas pensado en tus prometidas – dijo akane ya un poco molesta

-¿porque qué eres así? – pregunto ranma ahora si decido a ponerle fin a las peleas

-¿a qué te refieres? – dijo akane mientras resolvía los ejercicios de matemática

-porque crees que estoy pensando en ellas – dijo ranma ya molesto

-ja tienes a ukyo y a shampoo tratándote como rey, que no vas a estar pensando en eso – dijo akane con molestia

-eso no es verdad – ranma como iba a decir que le molestaba ver que ryoga dormía en el pecho de su prometida

-entonces ¿qué es? – preguntó akane confundida

-bueno yo.. – dijo ranma pero fue detenido

-espera, hola pechan como estas mi chiquito – dijo akane mientras le acariciaba

-ranma en ese instante ya no soporto la ira,-mejor me voy – dijo ranma con un tono frio

-¿qué te pasa?, ¿porque te pones así? – pregunto akane con disgusto

-cállate me largo – dijo ranma con molestia

-eres un idiota ranma enzima que te ayudo y así es como me pagas – dijo akane molesta

-mm mejor ayuda a tu cerdo asqueroso a dormir de nuevo – dijo ranma para abrir la puerta

-no hables así de pechan él es mi amigo, mi mascota – dijo akane mientras lo acariciaba

-ja mejor te dejo con tu cerdo para que juegues – dijo ranma ya en un tono burlón

-ahora si – dijo akane mientras se acercaba a ranma a darle una bofetada pero no midió su fuerza

-ranma en ese instante cayó al suelo mientras se tocaba la mejilla

-akane en ese momento reacciono al ver que a ranma le estaba saliendo sangre esta bes se pasó de limite,-ranma yo perdón… – dijo akane avergonzada y asustada por lo que hico

-akane… – dijo ranma en un susurro que akane logro oír mientras pecha se quedó sorprendido al ver la sangre

-perdóname lo siento mucho – dijo akane mientras se arrodillaba a verlo

-no me toques – dijo ranma mientras se secaba la sangre

-akane es ese momento hico que la ira vuelva,-sabes que te lo mereces si eso te duele imagínate yo me duele cuando me dices marimacho y que parezco hombre me duele mucho – dijo akane con lagrimas

-entonces ya es hora de ser sincero – dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-¿aquel te refieres? – pregunto akane asustada por el golpe

-tú no eres fea, ni pareces hombre, nada de eso – dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-entonces ¿porque me dices eso? ¿porque me dices fea porque? – pregunto akane con lagrimas

-tú no eres ninguna mujer fea oíste, tu eres realmente muy linda.. – dijo ranma con lagrimas

-¡que! – dijo akane sorprendida por eso

-mírate te has visto en el espejo tu sonrisa hipnotiza eres la mujer más bonita del colegio – dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-¿y porque no me lo dijiste?, hay las cosas seria diferentes – dijo akane con lágrimas pero se asustó al ver la sangre salía

-no ya no quiero hablar si – dijo ranma mientras se paraba

-espera ranma perdóname – dijo akane mientras se levantaba a detener a ranma,-perdóname.. – dijo akane con tristeza

-ranma con seriedad retiro la mano de su prometida para después irse,-duerme bien – dijo ranma en un tono frio para después irse de la habitación

-akane se sentía asustada por lo que hico,-ranma… –susurro akane mientras sus ojos se ponían más brillosos, ryoga la miraba con tristeza pero luego cambio a un rostro de ira para después escaparse de la habitación e irse al baño por agua caliente una vez adentro se convirtió en su forma original

-ese maldito como se atreve me las pagara – dijo ryoga para después irse al doyo donde se había oído ranma

-ranma en ese momento estaba entrenando pero en eso apareció ryoga,- ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo ranma con seriedad

-maldito como te atreves a hacer llorar a akane – dijo ryoga enfadado

-como así te transformaste no te sentías muy como durmiendo en el pecho de akane – dijo ranma con ira

-¡aa cállate! – dijo ryoga para después irse a atacarlo

-¡ya no te aguanto, maldito cerdo! – grito ranma mientras le daba un buen golpe

-ryoga en ese instante se arrodillo con un gran dolor él sabía que ranma cuando se enojaba su fuerza crecía,-eso me dolió – dijo ryoga mientras se tocaba la zona afectada

-ranma estaba enfadado con ryoga por los celos en ese instante ranma tomo a ryoga de su camiseta,-tan solo eres una basura! – grito ranma para darle un gran golpe mientras el caía al suelo

-¡ranma! – grito akane mientras iba corriendo,-ryoga que paso ranma, porque lo golpeaste y luego me dices violenta a mi tranquilo ryoga ben te curare

-ranma se moría de ganas de decirle que ryoga era pechan pero eso sí sería un gran escándalo,-lo curaras a él y a mí no – dijo ranma con tristeza

-él se lo merece, tu no por mi sigue entrenando ayudare a ryoga por cierto ¿cómo entro? – pregunto akane confundida

-ese cerdo siempre está cerca solo que tú eres una siega – dijo ranma con ira

-¡ya cállate mejor lárgate de aquí, este es un mi doyo no tuyo! – grito akane con ira

-está bien lo are – dijo ranma para después irse a dormid a su habitación

-tranquilo ryoga te curare bueno será mejor que lo llevo al cuarto de invitados para que descanse hay rayos ranma es un estúpido – dijo akane con una sonrisa para después irse del doyo y llevar a ryoga

En la habitación de ranma se podía ver a genma aun despierto en ese momento entro ranma con tranquilidad,-ranma que bien que llegaste y dime ¿cómo te fue con akane? ¿al fin hicieron algo interesante?,¿¡oye que haces!? – pregunto genma al ver que ranma estaba empacando

-papa me iré de viaje de entrenamiento por un tiempo prometo que volveré – dijo ranma mientras ponía todas sus cosas en la maleta

-pero ranma no pudo haber sido tan grabe lo que te paso – dijo genma asustado

-pues lo fue, despiértame a las seis de la mañana yo iré a entrenar en el doyo – dijo ranma para después irse a entrenar

-que habrá pasado con esos dos – pensó genma asustado para después quedarse dormido.

_**FIN DEL RECUERDO**_

-después de que ranma termino de entrenar se dirigió a su habitación para dormir una vez dentro se acostó mientras pensaba-si lo mejor será irme por un tiempo de aquí no sé a dónde pero me iré mañana – pensó ranma para después quedarse dormido, mientras tanto.

_**EN EL CAFÉ DEL GATO**_

Shampoo estaba en su habitación mientras pensaba en que no había entrenado para nada y su fuerza se estaba desapareciendo

-shampoo creo que estas exagerando ¿porque crees que tu fuerza está despareciendo? – pregunto cologne con una sonrisa

-no lo se me siento débil tengo la necesidad de entrenar, ya no me siento fuerte como antes– dijo shampoo mientras miraba el techo

-pero ¿porque no entrenas? – dijo cologne tomando café

-no puedo no aquí, no hay donde hacerlo – dijo shampoo molesta ya que su patio era pequeño y no tenía lugar donde practicar

-mmm ya veremos la forma de entrenar o qué tal si te vas a china y entrenas con tus amigas – dijo cologne con una sonrisa

-no, no quiero irme de aquí – dijo shampoo con tranquilidad

-mmm es por ranma cierto – dijo colgone con seriedad

-si..aa dijo no – dijo shampoo mientras se tapaba la boca

-tu amor hacia ranma es grande shampoo jamás creí que te enamorarías tanto pero debes dejar el amor por un rato si sientes que te has hecho débil entonces será mejor que bayas de viaje por las afueras de la cuidad una amazona siempre debe estar en forma – dijo cologne con seriedad

-pero no necesitaras ayuda – dijo shampoo preocupada

-no tengo a mousee pero él no debe saberlo o si no te perseguiría – dijo cologne con seriedad

-ese tonto cuando va a entender que yo amo a ranma – dijo shampoo mientras se levantaba de la cama

-si desde que llegaste a china no parabas de hablar de ranma jajaja – dijo cologne con un tono burlón

-yaa abuelita, no tiene que decirlo a cada momento, bueno me iré de viaje a entrenar cuando cree que me pueda ir – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-mañana regresa el tiempo que quieras shampoo sería mejor que te quedes dos meses eso será suficiente para que estés fuerte de nuevo dependerá de ti – dijo cologne con seriedad

-dos meses bueno está bien pero enserio estarás bien sin mí ya que mousee es medio tontito – dijo shampoo preocupada

-aa jaja no te preocupes shampoo todo saldrá bien hay un pueblito pequeño a seis horas de aquí me contaron que era un buen lugar podrías irte mañana en tren en secreto siempre sale uno y bueno vas o te quedas – dijo cologne con una sonrisa

-me voy abuelita ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no entreno – dijo shampoo decida

-muy bien _mañana te iras bien temprano así que duerme – dijo cologne para_ después dejarla dormir

-sí.. – dijo shampoo para tirase a la cama a dormir, al siguiente día.

_**EMPIEZA EL VIAJE**_

Ranma se había levantado rápidamente-es hora de irme – pensó ranma con seriedad mientras miraba a su padre,-tal vez tenga que dejarle una nota así mejor me voy rápido – susurro ranma para después irse al baño a bañarse y alistarse como era bien temprano todos estaba dormidos profundamente al llegar a su habitación abrí la ventana para irse

-¿qué haces?, ¿adónde vas ranma? – pregunto genma al ver que ranma se iba

-me voy papa de viaje de entrenamiento, no sé cuánto tiempo volveré, pero les avisare cuando pueda – dijo ranma mientras tomaba su maleta

-espera ranma y que va a pasar con akane, no le dirás nada, te piensas ¿ir así como si nada? – dijo genma molesto

-ranma voltio a ver a su padre con una sonrisa,-no quiero que me encuentren – dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-no quieres que te encontremos pero, ¿adónde vas? – pregunto genma con curiosidad

-me iré a entrenar y para mantenerme veré si me consigo un trabajo – dijo ranma mientras alzaba la ventana

-espera y que quieres que les diga a los demás, que desapareciste – dijo genma cruzando los brazos

-simplemente diles que volveré pronto hazlo yo me iré – dijo ranma mientras se alistaba para saltar

-está bien espero verte pronto cuídate y suerte – dijo genma alzando el pulgar

-gracias papa, adiós – dijo ranma para irse saltando, en el camino ranma no sabía por dónde ir pero su camino más cercano seria hacia el bosque así que tomo la ruta por la carretera, mientras tanto.

_**EN LA ESTACION DE TRENES DE NERIMA**_

-shampoo estaba ya con sus maletas lista para irse,-y, ¿cómo me dijiste que se llamaba el pueblo adonde voy? – pregunto shampoo con curiosidad

-se llama imagination lindo pueblo, grande y podrás conseguir hay trabajo bueno a llegado tu tren tardaras seis horas en llegar, que tengas buen viaje suerte llámame si pasa algo entendiste shampoo – dijo cologne con seriedad sin darse cuenta de donde enviara a su nieta a entrenar ya que ella escucho sobre el pueblo y le pareció perfecto pero jamás le contaron lo que el pueblo contiene

-si gracias abuelita estaré bien adiós – dijo shampoo mientras se despedía con un abrazo

-suerte hija – susurro cologne con una sonrisa para después irse, mientras tanto.

_**EN LA CARRETERA**_

Ranma se encontraba caminando en la carretera más de tres horas pero ya estaba agotado en plena carretera pero sin saber a dónde ir hasta que pudo ver un camion deteniéndose mientras el conductor habría la venta

-hey chico te bes cansado a ¿dónde vas?, pregunto el anciano con una sonrisa

-buenos días, bueno estoy buscando un lugar donde quedarme a vivir, pero no sé a dónde ir – dijo ranma con sudor

-sube voy a un lugar, que tal vez pueda interesarte – dijo el anciano amablemente

-ranma tenía dudas en confiar en un extraño sería raro pero él sabía que tenía la fuerza para defenderse,-bueno gracias – dijo ranma subiéndose al camión

-bueno en marcha y, ¿puedo saber tu nombre? – pregunto el anciano con curiosidad

-me llamo ranma saotome – dijo ranma con tranquilidad

-aa.. y ranma que ¿haces aquí en plena carretera?, ¿por qué estás buscando un nuevo lugar para vivir?, ¿te escapaste de casa? – pregunto en anciano con curiosidad

-bueno a mí, lo que me paso fue... – ranma al ver que el anciano era de confianza le conto todo

-a conque no soportaste el estrés y te fuiste para entrenar bueno tal vez te pueda ayudar,dices que necesitas trabajo también no – dijo el anciano con una sonrisa

-sí, lo necesito – dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-mi jefa a estado buscando a empleados nuevos tal vez tú la puedas ayudar – dijo el anciano con una sonrisa

-y ¿de qué se trata el trabajo? – pregunto ranma con curiosidad

-un hotel para los visitante que pasan por imagination ese es el nombre del pueblo a donde iremos será fácil y te pagara bien eso depende de que también lo agás – dijo el anciano con una sonrisa

-está bien le pediré trabajo y ¿cómo se llama su jefa?, ¿y también usted como se llama?– pregunto ranma con curiosidad ya que el trabajara hay

-el nombre de mi jefa es akira y el mío es hirano pero dime hiran no mas jaja – dijo hiran con una sonrisa

-a bueno mucho gusto– dijo ranma con tranquilidad

-bueno, duerme ranma, te despertare cuando lleguemos nos falta seis horas para llegar, así que descansa– dijo hiran con una sonrisa

-está bien – dijo ranma para después quedarse dormido sin pensar en la aventura que le espera, mientras tanto.

_**DOYO TENDO**_

-enserio, ¿dónde está ranma? – pregunto akane mientras desayunaba

-cierto tendo ¿adónde se fue? – pregunto soun con curiosidad

-a bueno, se fue de viaje de entrenamiento y no sé cuándo volverá pero él dijo que lo ara pronto – dijo genma mientras tomaba su segundo plato

-akane en ese instante pensó-rayos tengo un mal presentimiento – pensó akane sintiéndose terrible por lo de ayer ahora que había tomado la conciencia

-aaa cierto akane ¿ya despertó ryoga? – pregunto kasumi con curiosidad

-aun no, ya a de despertar – dijo akane con una sonrisa

-aunque si nos tomó de sorpresa – dijo soun mientras comía,-bueno que se quede unos días aquí, para que descanse – dijo soun con seriedad

-está bien papa – dijo akane con seriedad, después de eso akane fue al colegio y ukyo pregunto mucho por ranma la curiosidad las mataba diciéndose ¿a dónde habrá ido ranma?, mientras tanto.

_**IMAGINATIO**_

-despierta ranma ya llegamos – dijo hiran con una sonrisa

-ranma poco a poco iba despertando,-¿qué paso?

-ya llegamos – dijo hiran con una sonrisa

-enserio...–dijo ranma con sueño mientras miraba por la ventana

-si rápido, tienes que ir donde mi jefa para que te de trabajo – dijo hiran con una sonrisa

-está bien – dijo ranma con el mismo tono

-muy bien vámonos – dijo el anciano para dirigirse al hotel

-conque este es el pueblo – dijo ranma sorprendido,-porque tienen hoteles si aquí parece que no vive nadie – dijo ranma al ver que el pueblo casi no evitaba nadie

-jajaja ya verás a los habitantes de este pueblo muy pronto, muy bien bájate – dijo hiran con una sonrisa

-está bien – dijo ranma para bajarse del camino al entrar al hotel ranma se dio cuenta que no había nadie le parecía extraño casi nadie habitaba en el pueblo

-hiran me alegra que hallas venido – dijo una anciana con una sonrisa

-señora akira que bueno verla de nuevo – dijo hiran con una sonrisa

-jajaja igualmente veo que tienes un invitado, tu joven ¿dime tu nombre? – dijo akira con una sonrisa

-me llamo ranma saotome – dijo ranma con tranquilidad

-muy bien ranma, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto akira con curiosidad

-akira este joven ha venido a pedirle trabajo – dijo hiran con una sonrisa

-enserio, mmm, una jovencita de tu edad vino también a pedirme trabajo pero creo que necesitara ayuda por lo que veo eres un muchacho fuerte que te parece si te encargas del trabajo físico – dijo akira con una sonrisa

-claro señora – dijo ranma mientras pensaba- no creo que sea trabajo ya que aquí parece un pueblo fantasma

-bueno ben te presentare a tu compañera – dijo akira con una sonrisa

-claro – dijo ranma con tranquilidad

-muy bien sígueme – dijo akira para dirigirlo a la cocina,-shampoo estas allí

-shampoo en ese instante salió y se sorprendió mucho,-ranma…

-shampoo él se llama ranma saotome tu ayudante en este hotel – dijo akira con una sonrisa

-shampoo eres tú... – dijo ranma sorprendido

-hola ranma como así estas aquí – pregunto shampoo sorprendida

-jajaja veo que se conocen será lo mejor, bueno me iré por un rato para que ustedes hablen – dijo akira con una sonrisa para después irse

-si – dijeron los dos mientras se miraban

-shampoo enserio ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto ranma sorprendido

-yo también te pregunto lo mismo ranma – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-aa, vine a entrenar por un tiempo aquí ya que quiero estar fuera de nermia , ¿y tú?- pregunto ranma con una sonrisa

-por lo mismo ranma parece que seremos compañeros de trabajo – dijo shampoo contenta

-está bien será divertido – dijo ranma con una sonrisa, ranma se sentía ahora bien al saber que estará con una amiga en vez de estar solo sin nadie pero jamás se esperó que sería con shampoo

-si así es ranma – dijo shampoo feliz de tener a ranma con él y más al saber que estarán juntos mientras pensaba-esta es tu oportunidad shampoo, tengo que lograrlo

-¿shampoo estas bien? – dijo ranma al ver a shampoo muy pensativa

-a.., si, si estoy bien – dijo shampoo reaccionando

-bueno muchachos ya volví y que dicen ¿trabajara aquí? me serian realmente de una gran ayuda – dijo akira con una sonrisa

-si – dijeron los dos contentos

-muy bien deben conocer el hotel después de eso hiran les mostrara la casa donde ustedes dos vivirán síganme – dijo akira mientras les enseñaba el hotel

-mientras ranma solo se quedaba con la duda a quien vamos a atender si no he visto a ninguna persona aun, mientras tanto.

_**DOYO TENDO**_

Ya eran las 7 de la noche y akane no se sacaba de la cabeza a ranma

-¿akane estas bien? – pregunto ryoga con una sonrisa

-a, así estoy bien – dijo akane mientras tomaba te

-y a ¿dónde crees que se allá ido ranma? – pregunto ryoga con curiosidad

-no se y no me importa – dijo akane con una voz fría

-bueno gracias por dejarme quedar aquí – dijo ryoga con una sonrisa

-jaja tranquilo ryoga quédate el tiempo que quieras puedes dormir en el cuarto de invitados – dijo akane con una sonrisa

-gracias – dijo ryoga con el mismo tono

-de nada – dijo akane con una sonrisa mientras pensaba-que estoy diciendo realmente me importa ranma, adonde te fuiste – pensaba akane con tristeza mientras la noche se acercaba, mientras tanto.

_**CAFÉ DEL GATO**_

Mousee se encontraba recogiendo los platos mientras cologne pensaba en su nieta ella la envió al pueblo más cercano de nerima sin saber en el mundo donde ella está ahora

-abuela... – dijo mousee al ver a cologne pensativa

-que, ¿qué pasa? – pregunto cologne mientras reaccionaba

-¿dónde está shampoo?, no la he visto en todo el día – pregunto mousee con curiosidad

-shampoo se fue a un viaje de entrenamiento sola para entrenar – dijo cologne con seriedad

-¡que!, y ¿por qué no me dijeron nada? me hubiera dicho para acompañarla – pregunto mousee sorprendido

-cuando vas a entender que mi nieta no te quiere sino solo como un amigo además shampoo debe estar sola en este viaje así que no diré nada de ella hasta que vuelva tal vez no la veamos en meses y si tú te atreves a averiguar a donde se fue te amarrare hasta que regrese entendiste – dijo cologne con seriedad

-está bien...– dijo mousee asustado mientras pensaba-jajaja si esta solo la buscare para hacerle compañía si no ha de estar lejos de aquí – pensó mousee con ua sonrisa, mientras tanto en.

_**IMAGINATION**_

Ranma y shampoo ya habían dado toda la vuelta al hotel mientras akira les decía las intrusiones para salir

-muy bien creo que eso es todo comienza mañana entendieron – dijo akira con una sonrisa

-si – dijeron los dos bien animados para el trabajo

-muy bien hiran ben acá – dijo akira ordenando a que se acerque

-si jefa que se le ofrece – dijo hiran con tranquilidad

-llévalos a la casa donde vivirán – dijo akira con una sonrisa

-está bien vámonos – dijo hiran con el mismo tono

-espera ranma y shampoo ustedes esperen afuera tengo que hablar con hiran un momento – dijo akira con una sonrisa

-si – dijeron ranma y shampoo para después salir

-bueno jefa ¿que se lo ofrece? – dijo hiran con curiosidad

-mm estos muchachos me agradaron mucho creo que debes llevarlos a divertirse esta noche jajaja – dijo akira con una sonrisa

-pero está segura… - dijo hiran sorprendido

-claro que si, hoy se presenta tu hija verdad – dijo akira con una sonrisa

-si mi hija dará su presentación esta noche – dijo hiran con una sonrisa

-bueno porque lo les dices que te acompañen será divertido – dijo akira con una sonrisa

-pero ellos no pueden entrar – dijo hiran mientras cruzaba los brazos con seriedad

-jaja toma aquí tengo dos entradas para el espectáculo – dijo akira con una sonrisa

-pero está segura que quiere que los lleve – dijo hiran con duda

-claro hay que darles la bienvenida be e intenta convencerlos – dijo akira con una sonrisa

-está bien – dijo hiran para después irse con ranma y shampoo y guardar las entradas

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Hola amigos como están espero que muy bien tal como se los prometí aquí les tengo la primera historia de las cuatro que realizare agradezco mucho sus comentarios en la antigua historia espero que les guste esta y tal como dice el titulo será realizada con mucha imaginación espero que les guste por favor si les gusto el capítulo por favor no se olviden de comenten se los agradecería mucho muchas gracias nos vemos el sábado cuídense mucho.**_


	3. EL ESPECTACULO EMPIEZA

_**EL ESPECTACULO EMPIEZA**_

Después de haber salido del hotel hiral guio a ranma y shampoo hacia el lugar donde ellos vivirán cada paso confundía a las dos el pueblo era más bien un pueblo fantasma no había casi nadie ninguna luz delas casas del pueblo estaban prendidas y eso que apenas era muy temprano para ir a dormid

-disculpe señor hirla – dijo shampoo con tranquilidad

-si pequeña, ¿qué pasa? – pregunto hiral con el mismo tono

-¿dónde está la gente de este lugar? – pregunto shampoo con curiosidad

-cierto yo también dijo lo mismo – dijo ranma con el mismo tono

-jajajaja no se preocupen ya los verán, bueno hemos llegado – dijo hiral mientras se detenía en una pequeña casa,-aquí es donde ustedes vivirán – dijo hiral mientras sacaba las llaves y abría la puerta,-pasen…

-está bien –dijo ranma para entrar junto con shampoo al entrar se dieron cuenta que la casa no era tan grande era como un mini departamento para dos personas algo que era raro para ellos era un gran piano que estaba de adorno en la sala

-muy bien jóvenes hay esta una cocina, dos habitaciones con baño propio y una televisión en esta sala – dijo hiral indicando la casa

-gracias y disculpe, ¿y ese piana?, ¿por qué esta aquí? – pregunto ranma al ver el instrumento

-aaa eso es solo un adorno algunos de ustedes ¿sabe tocarlo? – pregunto el anciano con curiosidad

-jejej no – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-mmm es una pena el sonido de un gran instrumento como este es único – dijo hiral mientras se acercaba a tocar el piano

-se nota que le gusta mucho la música – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-así es jovencita para mi es algo mágico imagínate, ¿cómo sería este mundo sin música?, sería un mundo silencioso, y díganme ¿saben tocar algún instrumento? – pregunto hiral mientras observaba el piano

-no, nunca me ha llamado la atención aprender a tocar uno jejeje – rio shampoo con una sonrisa

-oo, entiendo y tu ranma ¿sabes tocar uno? – pregunto hiral con el mismo tono

-mm no realmente no me interesa soy un artista marcial así que no me llama la atención – dijo ranma con tranquilidad mientras cruzando los brazos

-mm es una pena tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-jajaja, no lo sé, no creo que me guste – dijo ranma con poco interés

-bueno a mí se me ha gustado cuando trabajo escucho la radio pero solo un poco – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-jajaja eso es escucharla shampoo yo hablo de sentirla – dijo hiral mientras se sentaba en el sillón del piano

-jaja tal vez, ¿puedo intentarlo? – pregunto shampoo con curiosidad

-claro ben siéntate – dijo hiral mientras shampoo se sentaba,-para algunos aprender a tocar un instrumento o cantar o todo lo relacionado a la música debe ser totalmente estudiado, para mí se aprende atreves de las emociones dime, ¿cómo te sientes shampoo? – pregunto el anciano con curiosidad

-yo estoy tranquila – dijo shampoo tal como ella dice

-no así no que siente tu corazón felicidad, tristeza, amor, o dime ¿te gusta alguien? – pregunto el anciano con curiosidad

-bueno yo digamos que – en ese momento shampoo fue detenida

-se nota que si te gusta alguien vamos intenta tocarlo y piensa en ese alguien estando juntos – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-está bien – dijo shampoo intentando tocar pero cada tocada no salía nada bien,-no puedo lo siento – dijo shampoo con vergüenza

-jaja , no es que no puedas tus sentimientos indican que lo que ibas a tocar hasta hora no se cumple necesitas sentir lo que has vivido – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-ya veo- dijo shampoo sorprendida

-y tu ranma ¿quieres intentarlo? – pregunto hiral con una sonrisa

-jajaja no gracias, no me interesa tanto que digamos – dijo ranma cruzando los brazos

-mmm si me doy cuenta, bueno chicos me tengo que ir – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-que ¿ya se va? - pregunto shampoo con tranquilidad

-así es esta noche mi hija se presentara dará un espectáculo – dijo hirla con una sonrisa

-tiene una hija – dijo shampoo sorprendida

-así es shampoo, ahora que me acuerdo ranma tu dijiste que querías ver a la gente de este pueblo y esta noche todos irán al gran espectáculo, ¿les gustara ir? – dio hiral con una sonrisa

-a mi si me gustaría – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-que bien y tu ranma ¿quiere ir? – pregunto hiral con una sonrisa

-bueno está bien pero no estamos invitados, ni nada ¿cómo iremos? – pregunto ranma con seriedad

-no se preocupen miren lo que tengo aquí, dos entradas para el circo – dijo hiral sacando las dos entradas

-nos vamos a un circo a mí me gustan vámonos ranma son divertidos – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-está bien vámonos – dijo ranma ya animado al escuchar la palabra circo

-bueno que estamos esperando, vámonos- dijo hiral mientras entregaba los boletos a ranma y a shampoo

Al salir los dos se dirigieron al circo del pueblo mientras la pareja miraba que el pueblo tenía notas musicales por doquier y discos de carbón en el piso al seguir caminando llegaron al teatro

-bueno llegamos – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-¿aquí es?, pero parase que no hubiese nadie – dijo ranma sin entender

-tranquilo ranma vamos entremos – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-bueno vámonos – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa hasta que ranma la detuvo,-¿qué pasa ranma? – pregunto shampoo al ver el movimiento de ranma

-no te parece extraño, aquí no hay nadie y tampoco en ese circo no te parece extraño - dijo ranma con seriedad

-pero no se hiral parase una buena persona, tranquilo no pasara nada – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-pero... – en ese instante ranma fue interrumpido

-hey chicos venga rápido – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-¡sí! – exclamaron los dos para irse corriendo al entrar vieron a un hombre encapuchado

-señor hiral que gusto verlo supongo que viene a ver a su hija puede pasar ¿y ellos? – pregunto el hombre encapuchado al ver a la pareja

-son unos visitantes que también viene a ver el espectáculo – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-lo siento mucho pero ellos dos necesitan entradas – dijo el hombre con seriedad

-claro que tiene ranma , shampoo den sus boletos – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-si – dijeron los dos con tranquilidad

-gracias – dijo el hombre mientras abría la puerta,-que lo disfruten – dijo el hombre con seriedad

-gracias – dijeron ranma y shampoo medio asustados

-bueno entremos – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

Al entrar no había casi ni un alma al entrar vieron que nadie estaba sentado en el escenario todo era oscuridad algo que confundió más a ranma

-usted está jugando con nosotros, aquí no hay nadie – dijo ranma un poco molesto

-ustedes siéntense – dijo hirl mientras se sentaba en una silla

-está bien – dijo shampoo mientras se sentaba

-aa esto no tiene sentido – dijo ranma sentado

En ese instante hiral cerró los hijos mientras un extraño sonido de piano sonaba

-ese sonido ¿de dónde viene? – pregunto shampoo mientras buscaba el piano

-hay esta – dijo ranma mientras apuntaba al pianista el cual estaba vestido de negro

Mientras el pianista tocaba sonidos de bajos lo ayudaban al igual que la guitarra y la batería creando una melodía perfecta y fuerte

-¡BRAVO! – gritaron una gran cantidad de gente aplaudiendo al prenderse los foco principales

-¡pero qué es esto! – grito ranma sorprendido al ver a las personas

-increíble... – dijo shampoo al ver a la cantidad de gente aplaudiendo a los músicos hasta que una neblina cubrió todo el escenario al desaparecer aparecieron como quince payaos ninguno como los normales estos estaba vestidos de negro con un estilo oscuro

-¿qué es eso? – dijo ranma asustado y tras las puertas que había de tras salieron mas

-¡ranma! – grito shampoo abrazando a ranma del miedo

-jajajaja tranquilos, el espectáculo apenas empieza, jajajaja – rio hiral mientras miraba el reflector

-¿qué? – susurro ranma sin entender mientras que shampoo por el miedo al ver a las criaturas abrazaba el brazo de ranma,-tranquila… – dijo ranma con un poco de miedo

Mientras el público lanzaba flores y exclamaba,-¡ANYI, ANYI, ANYI! – gritaron todos los invitados a la mujer que se acercaba al escenario en ese momento se pudo ver a una mujer increíblemente hermosa de la misma edad de ranma y shampoo de la misma altura de shampoo con cabello rubio bien largo ojos azules claros con un vestido negro bien atractivo todo era aplausos hacia ella mientras ella con lentitud y una gran sonrisa hipnotizadora que cautivaba a todos los caballeros mientras la batería sonaba con más rapidez al igual que los demás instrumentos

ANYI:

_Era una vez un mago que deseaba juntar halos soñadores con el poder de imaginar y demostrar al mundo el potencia de la mente humano mi amigo cierra los ojos y déjame que te enseñe las maravillas de soñar tan solo dame tu mano y déjame que te enseñe ¡te enseñare a imaginar!,¡te enseñara a soñar!, ¡te enseñare a amar!, si amas a alguien aquí lo conseguirás tan solo cierra los ojos e imagínatelo te invito a mi mundo a un mundo nuevo te invito a imagination!_

Al terminar los invitados caía hipnotizados con la potente voz de la cantante mientras los fantasmas payasos daban la danza y las luces cambiaban de color mientras anyi junto a su banda se movía junto al fuerte sonido de la música

-ooo esto es increíble – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-¿¡pero qué es esto!? – dijo ranma sorprendido nunca había visto algo así , mientras shampoo se apegaba a ranma por el mido que tubo al ver a las criaturas

-¡WUUOO OTRA PORFAVOR! – aclamaron todos

Al terminar el ritmo todos aplaudieron a la cantante la cual con su sonrisa hipnotizaba a todos en ese momento se apagaron las luces

-¿qué sucede? – se preguntó ranma al no ver nada

En ese instante las luces se prendieron y tres de los payasos aparecieron junto a la pareja

-¡aaahhh! – grito shampoo al verlo tan cerca mientras estos los veían con una sonrisa para después cargarla,-¡suéltenme, ranma ayudame! – grito shampoo a todo pulmón mientras la gente solo miraba a los demás danzando

-¡shampoo! – grito ranma al ver que se llevaban a shampoo,-¡tenemos que ayudarla! – dijo ranma preocupado

-lo siento no puedo – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-¿qué? , ¿pero porque?– dijo ranma confundido

-jajajaja mejor siéntate – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-¡rayos! – grito ranma para después saltar al escenario

-anyi al mirarlo se sorprendió mientras sonreía para después apuntar a la pareja con su dedo ordenando a los payasos que baya tras ellos

-¡suéltenme! - grito shampoo mientras se desataba de los payasos

-en ese instante salió ranma para correr hacia ella,-¡shampoo, estas bien! – dijo ranma mientras la alzaba

-si gracias – dijo shampoo ya tranquila al sentir a ranma

-¡aléjense! – grito ranma para después golpear a uno pero su puño atravesó sus cuerpos,-¿¡pero que rayos!? - se preguntó ranma asustado al ver eso

-¡ranma cuidado! – grito shampoo con miedo

-¡ ! – en ese instante el payado desapareció empujando a ranma

-shampoo fue corriendo tras él,-ranma levántate, tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo shampoo preocupada

-si vamonos – dijo ranma mientras se levantaba para después intentar saltar del escenario pero al intentarlo no se podían era como un campo de fuerza invisible

-¡que se ignifica esto, no podemos salir! – dijo ranma preocupado

-¡hiral ayúdenos! – grito shampoo a todo pulmón

-¡lo siento mucho chicos, pero no puedo! – grito hiral con una sonrisa

-¿¡que!? ¿¡pero, porque no puedes ayudarnos!? – grito ranma bien preocupado

-¡que no se dieron cuenta, ustedes dos son parte del espectáculo, oo y esto tengo que verlo jajajajaja!

-¿qué? – susurro shampoo con miedo hasta que vio a anyi mirándola,-¿quién eres tú?, ¡aahh! – grito shampoo mientras los payasos la atrapaban

-¡shampoo suéltenla! – grito ranma mientras iba corriendo hacia ella pero los payasos lo rodeaban

En ese instante anyi sonrió mientras observaba a shampoo y a ranma mientras tomaba el micrófono y los músicos movían su cabeza al ritmo del fuerte sonio mientras los invitados aplaudían y con una gran locura al escuchar la banda de anyi

_**ANYI:**_

_Esta noche se sentirá el miedo cierra los ojos mientras tu corazón palpita a cada segundo como reloj tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac , esto no es una pesadilla si quieres compruébalo con tus dedos tócate y veremos si despierta cada risa cada movimiento es real, estoy viendo a dos almas con un destino lleno de suspenso con corazones en desequilibrio el corazón de la señorita decidida y enamorada y del caballero confundido, triste , mesclado , nada decidido es hora de ponerlos en equilibrio_

Termino anyi con su voz mientras tomaba vino y el líquido salía de su boca mientras ella sonreía y las personas aplaudían y le lanzaban flores

Después ranma y shampoo se encontraban paralizados sentados en una silla sin poderse mover estaban totalmente amarrados

-y ¿ahora que vamos hacer? – dijo shampoo preocupada

-tranquilízate rayos esto si está bien atado maldita sea – dijo ranma con el mismo tono de su amiga

-en ese instante en el escenario un hombre alto con sombrero vestido de negro y una vara tomo el micrófono mientras anyi solo miraba a la pareja con una sonrisa

-¡damas y caballeros!, ¡sean cordialmente bienvenidos!, ¡al circo de imagination!, ¡y esta noche les tenemos a dos invitados especiales para este espectáculo! - grito el anfitrión mientras el público aplaudía

-en ese instante anyi se acercó con una sonrisa a la pareja con un micrófono mientras el público los miraba,-esta noche les tenemos a dos invitados especiales el señor ranma saotome , un artista marcial y con un corazón tan insensible – dijo anyi con una sonrisa

-jajajaja – se rio el público con alegría

-y por ultimo tenemos a shampoo una amazo… – en ese instante anyi se cayó al escuchar el nombre amazona y el de shampoo mientras se quedaba como estatua sin poder moverse del asombro

-en ese momento el anfitrión se acercó a ella,-anyi tienes que decir – en ese momento el anfitrión le susurro a anyi lo demás pero ella no respondía

-mmm, ¿qué ocurre a ya abajo?, así no es como debe terminar - se preguntó akira mientras ella estaba arriba en el primer lugar

-¿qué te pasa anyi?, ¿porque te detienes? – susurro hiral preocupado

-en ese instante anyi miro a shampoo con seriedad mientras tomaba la barbilla de ella

-¿quién eres tu? – pregunto shampoo asustada, mientras ranma solo las miraba

-en ese instante anyi retiro la mano de la barbilla de shampoo mientras alzaba la página que estaba leyendo haciéndola desaparecer como un truco de magia haciendo que la gente reaccione y la aplauda de nuevo

-¿pero qué estás haciendo? – se preguntó akira molesta

-en ese instante anyi se subió al escenario mientras que su banda tocaba con un ritmo poderoso bien fuerte haciendo que la gente se reactive y se levanta de la emoción mientras anyi miraba a la pareja con seriedad

-en ese instante akira salto a las sillas donde hiral mientras el solo miraba el espectáculo y los parlantes empujando d,-¿qué ocurre con anyi? – pregunto akira preocupada

-no lose – dijo hiral confundido

-en ese instante akira simplemente vio el espectáculo,-bueno a la gente le gusta – dijo akira mientras se sentaba alado de hiral

-en ese instante anyi ordeno a los danzantes que se acerquen a ella,-quiero que los liberen – dijo anyi en un susurro mientras el poder de la música se hacía más fuerte enloqueciendo a todos de la emoción mientras el órgano eléctrico subí la potencia

-suéltennos – ordeno ranma pegado con shampoo en ese instante el payaso con una navaja corto la soga

-¿qué pero que hacen? – se preguntó hiral con seriedad

-y anyi no hace nada que estará pasando con ella – dijo akira con el mismo tono

-no lo sé pero cuando vio a shampoo se quedó fría– dijo hiral con seriedad

-qué pasa con ella ¿por qué se puso así? – dijo akira pero en ese momento el público aplaudió más por la música

-cuando la cuerda ya estaba totalmente cortada la pareja vio la salida de circo.¡rápido shampoo corre! – dijo ranma tomando la mano de shampoo

-¡sí! – dijo shampoo sujetando la mano de ranma mientras ella miraba a anyi

-una vez que los dos salieron anyi vio a su padre y akira con seriedad mientras el público aplaudía a la banda pero no se dieron cuenta que ranma y shampoo escaparon por la música que los emocionaba

-¿qué hiciste se supone que ellos eran parte del espectáculo? – pregunto el anfitrión con preocupación

-al público no le molesta controla la música iré a buscarlos – dijo anyi con una sonrisa

-está bien – dijo el anfitrión mientras tomaba el control con una guitarra

-mira ¿a done va tu hija? – pregunto akira viendo que anyi se iba a la misma dirección

-no lo se voy a seguirla – dijo hiral mientras se paraba de su silla para salir corriendo

-si hazlo yo me quedare aquí – dijo akira mientras miraba el espectáculo, mientras tanto.

**EN EL BOSQUE**

Ranma y shampoo iban corriendo sin dirección hasta que ya estaban totalmente lejos

-¿¡que rayos fue eso!? – dijo ranma bien preocupado

-a mí no me lo preguntes – dijo shampoo con el mismo tono

-shampoo tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo ranma preocupado

-si estoy de acurdo – dijo shampoo con el mismo tono, hasta que

-en la noche se perderían si intentara salir de aquí – dijo anyi saliendo de las sombras

-tu, ¿tu eres la chica que estaba cantando? – dijo ranma recordándola

-así es – dijo anyi con una sonrisa

-¿y qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto ranma poniéndose en guardia

-no es necesario que te pongas en guardia no soy peleadora como tú – dijo anyi con una sonrisa para después mirar a shampoo,- y tú...

-que ¿acaso nos conocemos? – pregunto shampoo con curiosidad

-conque te has olvidado de mi e hermana – dijo anyi con una sonrisa

-en ese instante shampoo la miro de reojo hasta que,-¡colonia eres tú! – dijo shampoo sorprendida

-vaya al fin te diste cuenta – dijo anyi con una sonrisa

-pero como si tú desapareciste en la.. – en ese instante shampoo fue detenida

-mm no sería bueno recordar el pasado shampoo lo importante es que sobreviví – dijo anyi con una sonrisa

-¿pero cómo, lo hiciste? ¿a dónde te fuiste? – pregunto shampoo sorprendida

-shampoo ¿quién es? – pregunto ranma con curiosidad por las palabras de shampoo

-es mi hermana ranma – dijo shampoo con tranquilidad

-¡que tu hermana! – dijo ranma sorprendido

-debo pedirte disculpas eres ranma verdad si cuando llegaste akira me dio la nota para el espectáculo ella utilizo la magia para ver cómo eran jajaja – dijo anyi con una sonrisa

-entonces si tú eres la hermana de shampoo eso quiere decir que hiral es tu – en ese momento ranma fue detenido

-hiral no es mi padre ni el de shampoo cuando yo fui olvidad hiral me encontró y me adopto gracias a el estoy viva – dijo anyi con seriedad

-pero nuestra abuela te busco por todos lados nunca apareciste – dijo shampoo confundida

-cologne debió buscar más al fondo estuve perdida llorando esos días shampoo hasta que hiral me encontró y me trago aquí – dijo anyi con una sonrisa

-siempre me pregunte donde estuviste creí que te habían matado hermana – dijo shampoo con lágrimas para después abrazarla

-también te extrañe mucho shampoo – dijo anyi mientras aceptaba el abrazo

-ranma las miro con una sonrisa entendiendo bien de lo que se trataba hasta que fueron interrumpidos

-conque aquí están – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-papa – dijo anyi despegándose de shampoo

-en ese instante ranma tomo a hiral de la camiseta empujándolo contra un árbol,-ahora, dígame bien en donde estamos y porque dejo que nos capturaran esa criaturas!

-ranma suéltalo – dijo anyi sacando una flauta

-ranma en ese momento vio la flauta de anyi,-que, acaso vas a tocar para hacerme dormir – dijo ranma con un tono burlón

-en ese instante de los avugueros de la flauta salieron pequeñas cuchillas,-suéltalo...

-en ese instante ranma se sorprendió pero estaba totalmente enojado con hiral por haberlos llevado al circo

-en ese instante shampoo fue donde ranma a tomarlo del hombro,-tranquilo ranma suéltalo

-ranma en ese momento vio a shampoo a los ojos y la obedeció

-aa, jaja discúlpenme – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-no debería hacerlo – pregunto ranma con enojo

-pero, ¿por qué lo hico? , ¿por qué nos llevó a ese lugar? – pregunto shampoo sin entender

-eso lo tiene que decir akira yo no puedo responder – dijo hiral con seriedad

-sea, como, sea mañana nos vamos de aquí – dijo ranma molesto

-está bien pueden irse pero esta noche quédense aquí akira los quera ver mañana para darles la explicación – dijo hiral con seriedad

-jaja no gracias yo me iré de este lugar – dijo ranma con gran animo de irse

-en la noche no es seguro si vas ahora mismo probablemente te encontremos muerto en la mañana si entrar al bosque quédense aquí esta noche – dijo anyi con una sonrisa

-está bien colonia – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-¿colonia?, ¿cómo es que sabes el nombre original de mi hija? – pregunto hiral sorprendido

-papa ella es mi hermana – dijo anyi con una sonrisa

-tu hermana ya veo, baya sí que me quede sin palabras está bien váyanse a dormir hoy se nota que mañana tenemos mucho de qué hablar anyi tu vete a casa tú debes descansar – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-si papa, hermana mañana nos veremos- dijo anyi para después irse

-colonia espera – dijo shampoo pero en ese momento fue detenida

-mañana hablaras con tu hermana es hora de dormir – dijo hiral con seriedad

-tiene razón shampoo mañana hablaras con ella – dijo ranma con el mismo tono

-está bien – dijo shampoo mientras miraba a su hermana irse

-muy bien vámonos – dijo hiral con una sonrisa al llegar a la pequeña casa de ranma y shampoo hiral puso una cara de seriedad,-supongo que mañana tendrán mucho de qué hablar con akira – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-si tiene razón – dijo ranma con seriedad

-que descanse – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-tú también duerman bien – dijo hiral para después irse

Al entrar a la casa shampoo fue de inmediato a la sala a sentarse mientras ranma fue por un vaso de agua

-¿te pasa algo? – pregunto ranma preocupado mientras se sentaba alado de shampoo

-esta noche casi muere de un infarto y por sorpresa mi hermana nunca murió – dijo shampoo con seriedad

-esa chica es tu hermana verdad ¿pero que fue lo que paso? – pregunto ranma con curiosidad

-cuando era niña colonia y yo éramos tan unidas asíamos todo juntas en esos tiempos todo era tranquilidad hasta que el consejo de amazonas se dieron cuenta que la mayoría de las mujeres desobedecían las reglas mi madre y mi padre era un gran ejemplo mi mama se enamoró de mi padre jamás peleo contra el solo lo dijo para que se creyeran pero hasta que el consejo se dio cuenta decidieron que había que realizar una limpieza entre las amazonas asesinando a cada una que desobedeciera las reglas mama y papa pelearon por su amos pero al final los asesinaron en la pelea pidieron a mi abuela de que me cuiden a mí y a colonia apenas éramos unas niñas de seis años no sabíamos que pasaba mi abuelita nos escondió para después irse a ayudarlos nos dejaron en una casa abandonada hay estuvimos siete semanas hasta que colonia decidió irse ella ya no soportaba vivir ahí le dije que no baya pero no obedeció ese día mi abuelita me encontró pero jamás encontró a colonia el consejo me dejo vivir ya que yo aún no estaba en edad para ser una guerrera me hicieron prometer que jamás rompería las reglas yo acepte pero a colonia no la encontraron mi abuelita la busco por todos lados y jamás la encontró – dijo shampoo con lagrimas

-ranma se quedó sorprendió a la historia de su amiga,-yo no lo sabía – dijo ranma con tristeza de ella

-ese día perdí dos cosas importantes a mis padres y a mi hermana mi verdadera hermana – dijo shampoo con tristeza

-ya veo lo siento mucho pero si colonia es tu verdadera hermana que pasa con rin y ran ellas también son tus hermanas – dijo ranma confundido

-no el secreto es que ellas fueron mis mejores amigas nuestra amistad fue tan grande que nos hicimos hermanas pero ellas no lo son mi verdadera hermana mi verdadera sangre esta aqui – dijo shampoo con tristeza

-yo no lo sabía – dijo ranma con pena

-en ese momento shampoo comenzó a sacar lagrimas pero ya no pudo evitar llorar al recordar los recuerdos dolorosos escondidos en ella

-ranma en ese momento se puso mal al verla llorar en ese momento ranma se levantó a sentarse alado de shampoo,-tranquila... – dijo ranma mientras secaba las lágrimas de shampoo con su dedo

-ranma… – dijo shampoo mientras de un solo golpe abrazado a ranma mojando su camiseta de lagrimas

-ranma gamas la había visto tan triste ya que ella siempre estaba alegre

-perdóname ranma – dijo shampoo despegándose de el con lágrimas aun

-ranma en ese instante sonrió,-no importa – en ese momento ranma con su dedo toco las lágrimas de shampoo secando sus ojos,-bueno es hora de dormir – dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-si ranma – dijo shampoo para después levantarse,-me voy a cambiar para dormir – dijo shampoo yéndose a su habitación

-está bien – dijo ranma mientras la veía irse-no sabía que sufrías tanto jamás lo pensé siempre has sido una chica alegre as estado ocultado tu tristeza todo este tiempo – pensó ranma con seriedad para después levantarse en ese momento ranma vio el piano mientras se acercaba a él,-hiral tiene razón tiene un bonito sonido lástima que no sepa tocarlo – dijo ranma mientras tocaba una tecla

-bueno ranma ya me voy a dormir – dijo shampoo mientras salía con su piyama un poco atrevida

-en ese instante ranma al verla se sintió paralizado-realmente es hermosa – pensó ranma hasta que ella la hico reaccionar

-creí que no te gustaba el piano – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-jajaja no solo lo estaba mirando – dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-yo también quiero verlo – dijo shampoo mientras se sentaba alado de el

-no me agás esto rayos es hermosa – pensó ranma mientras observaba a shampoo

-vamos intentemos tocarlo – dijo shampoo mientras ponía sus dedos en las teclas

-está bien – dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-en ese instante comenzaron a tocar pero nada bien,-jajaja somos pésimos – dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-jajaja si – dijo shampoo con el mismo tono hasta que ella empezó con la gran pregunta que ella siempre le quiso hacer aprovechando que estaba solos sin nadie que los moleste,-¿por qué la amas tanto ranma? – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-¿de qué hablas? – pregunto ranma sin entender

-de akane de quien más simplemente quiero que me digas porque la amas tanto – dijo shampoo mientras tocaba las teclas

-yo ya no ama a akane – dijo ranma con seriedad

-¡que!, ¿¡por qué!? – dijo shampoo sorprendida

-en ese instante ranma se tocó la mejilla y después recordó los golpes,-akane y yo en el pasado nos hemos salvado el uno al otro cuando estábamos juntos siempre se rompía el momento ahora dijo para que seguir si siempre va a pasar lo mismo – dijo ranma tocando una tecla

-pero si tú la querías tanto ¿enserio ya no la quieres? – pregunto shampoo aun sin poder creerlo

-ranma en ese intente sonrió,-yo vine acá para entrenar shampoo te seré sincero quería ya irme de la casa de los tendo lo que realmente iba hacer era fugarme – dijo ranma tocando una de las teclas

-eso se ignifica que realmente estas buscando un lugar nuevo para vivir – dijo shampoo sorprendida

-así es pero estaría huyendo cuando vuelva romperé el compromiso – dijo ranma tocando otra tecla

-y si rompes el compromiso ¿dónde vivirás? – pregunto shampoo con curiosidad

-te seré sincero al ver este lugar por primera bes estaba pensando en quedarme aquí pero al ver lo que paso hoy aun no lose – dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-si tienes razón pero porque dices que aún no lo sabes acaso ¿estás pensando en quedarte aquí? – pregunto shampoo sorprendida

-aun no estoy seguro si quiero salir de aquí – dijo ranma con tranquilidad

-pero tú en el bosque querías salir esta noche porque de repente ya no quieres – dijo shampoo sorprendía

-estaba asustado y enojado por lo que paso pero no tengo otro lugar a donde ir además ya pedimos trabajo a akira así que me quedare aquí y si pasa algo ya veré como me salvo – dijo ranma con seriedad,- ¿y tú te piensas quedar aquí? – pregunto ranma con una sonrisa

-si también yo también dije que trabajaría así que yo me quedare en este pueblo y también por mi hermana ya que no la he visto desde que se perdió – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-está bien veremos cuanto tiempo estaremos vivos aquí – dijo ranma con el mismo tono

-si tienes razón además mañana hay muchas cosa de que hablar con akira sobre lo que paso hoy – dijo shampoo con seriedad

-si tienes razón bueno es hora de dormir shampoo – dijo ranma mientras se levantaba de la silla

-sí que duermas bien ranma – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-tu también – dijo ranma con el mismo tono para después los dos irse a sus habitaciones, después eran ya la una de la mañana ranma se levantó por un vaso de agua mientras miraba la luna hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba,-shampoo

-aa, ranma me asustaste – dijo shampo con una sonrisa

-jajaja lo siento – dijo ranma mientras tomaba agua

-¿y que haces aquí a esta hora? – pregunto shampoo con una sonrisa

-no podía dormir bien por el estrés de hoy – dijo ranma con una sonrisa,-¿y tú?

-igual no puedo dormir – dijo shampoo con el mismo tono

-no sabía que le tenías miedo a los payasos – dijo ranma con un tono medio burlón

-jajajaja pero que dices yo miedo a los payasos – dijo shampoo con el mismo tono por el comentario de ranma

-jajaja entonces que haces despierta – pregunto ranma con una sonrisa

-la verdad es por mi hermana y si admito que estoy un poco asustada jaja es por eso que no puedo dormir – dijo shampoo apenada

-no te preocupes hoy fue un día pesado bueno vamos shampoo intenta dormir de nuevo – dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-y porque no duerme tu conmigo – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa tierna

-que quieres que duerma contigo – dijo ranma con nervios

-jajaja si o le tienes miedo a dormir con una chica – dijo shampoo en un tono burlón

-no solo que no puedo – dijo ranma con sus nervios

-si te acuerdas una vez ya dormí contigo repitámoslo no tiene nada de malo – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-está bien – dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-gracias ranma te esperare no te tardes – dijo shampoo para después irse a la habitación

-ranma simplemente la miraba con una sonrisa-realmente eres una mujer hermosa shampoo pero que me pasa a debe admitirlo estoy un poco atraído a ella tengo que controlarme porque de repente me fijo tanto en ti será que estuve siego todo este tiempo - peso ranma con seriedad

-ranma ya ben – dijo shampoo esperando a ranma

-en ese momento ranma reacciono,-ya voy shampoo – dijo ranma con nervios-tranquilízate ranma simplemente voy a dormir con ella no tiene nada de malo- pensó ranma ya tranquilo para después irse a la habitación de shampoo.

CONTINURA…

_**Bueno amigos este fue el capítulo de la semana perdón por no publicarlo en la mañana tuve que irme de casa bueno algo importante que tengo que decir si se dieron cuenta sobre lo que paso un circo y un teatro de música de terror y de anyi tuve esa idea cuando quise escribir esta historia quería hacer algo totalmente nuevo no lo mismo de siempre una discusión con akane todas las mañanas, que allá un bailen en el colegio, no quería hacer algo nuevo y pensé en esto un lugar musical lleno de misterio y de muchas más sorpresas aunque me imagino que me salí un poco del anime al hacerlo pero tal como dice el título de la historia es sobre la imaginación espero que les allá gustado esta capitulo si no pueden decírmelo para detenerme o proseguir con el capítulo tres esta historia al igual que la otra será larga con capítulos largos ustedes deciden amigos si seguir con imagination bueno nos vemos en el capítulo tres ustedes deciden gracias.**_

_**Daniela**__-amiga que gusto verte de nuevo gracias por comentar._

_**Hiram**__-gracias amigo por volver y lo siento mucho por el nombre pero no te preocupes ya está arreglado disculpa por eso espero que te allá gustado._

_**Incgnito**__-gracias amigo no amigo tranquilo no me estas apresurando yo publico un capitulo todos los sábados gracias por el comentario._

_**Ricardo**__-amigo muchas gracias por tu comentario y por el anterior que degaste en la historia pasada realmente te lo agradezco mucho espero que te allá gustado este capitulo _

_**Kevin**__-gracias amigo por el comentario que bueno que hayas visto esta nueva historia gracias._

_**Skandaloso**__-gracias amigo si tal como lo prometí una nueva historia después de la pasada muchas gracias._

_**Alexisayat**__-gracias amigo por comentar y por haber encontrado la historia te lo agradezco gracias._


	4. REGRESO EL SÁBADO

_**REGRESO EL SÁBADO **_

_**hola como están cuanto tiempo no jajaja bueno la puase a terminado y estaré de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo este sábado y sera increíble verlos de nuevo y continuar con ****IMAGINATION hasta el final ya que les dije que no abandono nada lo que se empieza se tiene que terminar y recuerden no abandonen esta historia solo le puse una pause nunca los dejaría a usted ni ami historia por eso volveré el sábado este sábado con un nuevo capitulo nos veremos este sábado amigos los estaré esperando muchas gracias.**_


	5. EL ODIO DE COLONIA

_**EL ODIO DE COLONIA**_

Ranma había entrado a la habitación de shampoo con muchos nervios

-Ranma apaga la luz – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa ya tapada con las sabanas

-ok – dijo Ranma un con sus nervios pero él ya había madurado así que sabía que debería estar tranquilo

-tranquilo ranma jajaja – dijo Shampoo en un tono burlón

-está bien – dijo Ranma mientras se acercaba a ella algo que estaba mal es que la cama no era tan grande algo que no le hico sentir cómodo a Ranma

-mientras Shampoo se sentía tranquila ya que ella quiere a Ranma y ella solo quiere estar con él no le importa como pero solo quiere estar con él con nadie más,-jajaja, ¿qué te pasa Ranma?

-¿por qué? – pregunto Ranma ya más tranquilo

-¿por qué estas temblando? – pregunto Shampoo con una sonrisa

-como lo sabes – pregunto Ranma sorprendidoal ver que Shampoo sentía como estaba

-jaja te puedo sentir tranquilo Ranma – dijo shampoo con una voz tierna

-esta bien – dijo Ranma mientras se tapaba con las sabanas viendo la espalda de Shampoo

-Shampoo cerró los ojos y la única luz era la luz de la luna la cual entraba por la ventana

-Ranma se sentía tranquilo mientras sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago se sentía bien al estar con una chica bonita pero nunca le había puesto atención Ranma simplemente sonrió mientras veía más a Shampoo poco a poco Ranma cerró los ojos con una sonrisa dándole la espalda a Shampoo para dormir

Al pasar las horas era la una de la mañana mientras Shampoo solo se movía sudando

_**PESADILLA**_

-¡Colonia corre! – grito shampoo mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana mientras un puñado de amazonas las perseguían

-pero en ese momento fueron rodeadas

-¿qué es lo que quieren? – pregunto Shampoo poniéndose en guardia

-Shampoo , Colonia ustedes han desobedecido las reglas de las amazonas tu Shampoo ya va siendo hora que me traigas el cuerpo de la chica pelirroja que te gano y tu Colonia por abandonar y escaparte de la aldea deben ser asesinadas – dijo la líder mientras tomaba una espada

-Colonia tranquila – dijo Shampoo preocupada mientras estaba espalda contra espalda con ella,-¡no déjenla! – grito Shampoo mientras miraba que cuatro amazonas la habían atrapado poniendo una daga en su cuello

-¡Shampoo ayúdame! – grito Colonia a todo pulmón mientras sus enemigas apretaban la daga con fuerza

-¡Colonia por favor dejarla no le hagan daño! – suplico Shampoo con lagrimas

-la líder ordeno que mataran a Colonia con una sonrisa,-mátenla...– dijo ella en un tono frio

-en ese instante la amazona con la daga corto el cuello de Colonia matándola por completo

-¡no… Colonia! – grito Shampoo mientras se arrodillaba con lagrimas

-la líder simplemente sonrió mientras tomaba su arco acercándose a Shampoo,-tu hermana se merecía la muerte al igual que tu dulce sueños Shampoo – dijo la líder apuntando con su arco a Shampoo disparándola la flecha atravesó el corazón de Shampoo la última vista fue así su hermana sangrando mientras caía y moria lentamente

_**FN DE LA PESADILLA**_

-¡hermana! – grito Shampoo mientras se levantaba sudando

-Ranma en ese instante despertó y miro a su amiga,-Shampoo, ¿qué pasa? – pregunto Ranma asustado

-fue una pesadilla – dijo Shampoo ya más tranquila,-lo siento Ranma por despertarte – dijo Shampoo asustada

-¿qué paso Shampoo, que soñaste? – pregunto Ranma preocupado

-fue una pesadilla no te preocupes – dijo Shampoo aun con sudor

-si me preocupa – dijo Ranma mientras se levantaba a encender la luz al encenderla se asustó mucho al ver el sudor y sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas y el miedo,-Shampoo… – dijo Ranma mientras se sentaba con Shampoo,-¿qué soñaste? – pregunto Ranma preocupado

-estaba en un bosque Colonia estaba conmigo corríamos de unas asesinas que nos querían matar atraparon a Colonia y a Colonia la mataron primero no pude ayudarla – dijo Shampoo con miedo

-Ranma puso su mano en el hombro de Shampoo,-tranquila Shampoo fue solo una pesadilla además recuerda que tu hermana está aquí viva - dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-si lo se aun así estoy con miedo sabes todo este tiempo he estado sola si tal vez este con mi abuelita pero me asía falta mi hermana – dijo Shampoo con tristeza

-Ranma en ese momento sonrió,-no estás sola Shampoo tienes amigos a tu abuela y a mí – dijo Ranma confundido por su ultimo comentario

-Shampoo en ese instante voltio y miro a Ranma,-¿en qué sentido lo dices?– dijo Shampoo con ojos brillosos

-en el sentido de amistad Shampoo tu eres mi amiga – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-a… ya veo creí que lo decías en…, olvídalo – dijo Shmapoo con tristeza

-Ranma sabía exactamente sobre en el sentido que creyó su amiga,-te ves linda cuando lloras – dijo Ranma poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Shampoo

-gracias… – dijo Shampoo tocando la mano de Ranma,-será mejor volver a dormir – dijo Shampoo ya más tranquila al sentir la mano de Ranma

-si – dijo Ranma para después acostarse con ella dándole la espalda mientras Shampoo hacia lo mismo

-Shampoo aún se sentía asustada por la pesadilla lo cual Ranma pudo sentir el miedo

-¿quieres que te abrase? – pregunto Ranma sin miedo ya que podía sentir el miedo de su amiga

-Shampoo en ese momento abrió bien los ojos sorprendida mientras su corazón latía,-si por favor –dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados esperando los brazos de Ranma

-Ranma la abraza mientras se sentía tranquilo al sentir la libertad que Shampoo le dio mientras la abrazaba

-Shampoo se sentía feliz mientras Ranma la calentaba ya que la habitación era medio fría con el tiempo Shampoo se durmió

-Ranma aún no lo así mientras la abrazaba-eres muy linda Shampoo – pensó Ranma para después cerrar los ojos, Al día siguiente

Ya había amanecido en el pueblo y Ranma y Shmapoo aún permanecían dormidos el primero en despertar fue Ranma al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a Shampoo con mucho cariño mientras él retiraba sus brazos de ella para después acobijarla e irse a bañar al estar listo vio que Shampoo ya estaba despierta mientras ella miraba el amanecer,-veo que ya despertaste – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-Shampoo en ese momento voltio y vio a Ranma con una sonrisa,-si gracias por ayudarme a dormir – dijo Shampoo con un tono tierno

-de nada Shampoo – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-crees que esta noche podrías hacerlo de nuevo – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-Ranma se puso rojo el escuchar que Shampoo quería de nuevo dormir con él,-bueno Shampoo pero primero debes prepárate recuerda que tenemos que ir a ver a Akira – dijo Ranma con tranquilidad

-cierto además tengo muchas cosas de que hablar con mi hermana – dijo Shampoo con seriedad,-bueno me voy a bañar – dijo Shampoo retirándose para después irse a la ducha

-Ranma solo la miro con una sonrisa viendo a su amiga al pasar doce minutos Shampoo salió ya preparada,-okey Ranma vámonos – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-si – dijo Ranma con el mismo tono

Al salir todo el pueblo lo miraba con seriedad mientras susurraba sobre el espectáculo de ayer y algunos lo miraban con una sonrisa al llegar al hotel se encontraron con Hiral

-aaa, Ranma, Shampoo ¿qué tal durmieron? – pregunto Hiral con una sonrisa cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo

-muy bien gracias – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-jaja veo que ya no están molesto por lo de anoche no – dijo Hiral con una sonrisa

-ja eso cree usted – dijo Ranma con disgusto

-jajaja sé que quieren respuestas pero Akira se fue de viaje regresara en la noche – dijo Hiral con una sonrisa

-está bien la esperaremos pero más le vale que no haga ninguno de sus trucos – dijo Ranma en un tono amenazante

-jajaja tranquilo Ranma – dijo Hiral con una sonrisa

-está bien – dijo Ranma ya tranquilo

-qué bueno que llegaron – dijo Colonia mientras abría la puerta

-hermana eres tu – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-hola Shampoo bueno quedamos en que íbamos a charlar no si quieres podemos hablar ahora – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-si por favor – dijo Shampoo impaciente

-yo las dejare iré a dar una vuelta – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-está bien Ranma espero verte pronto – dijo Colonia para después guiñarle el ojo a Ranma con un tono seductor haciendo que Ranma se sonroje algo que enojo mucho a Shampoo pero se calmo

-bueno vámonos ya – dijo Shampoo enojada,-bueno Ranma nos veremos aquí en un hora – dijo Shampoo con seriedad

-está bien Shampoo – dijo Ranma para después ver como las dos se iban

-se nota que le gustas mucho a mi hija – dijo Hiral con una sonrisa

-enserio yo no creo bueno iré a ver el pueblo – dijo Ranma para después irse mientras el caminaba pudo escuchar el sonido de una flauta,-¿qué es eso? – se preguntó Ranma para después irse al ver el sonido que provenía del bosque, mientras tanto.

_**EN LA CASA DE COLONIA**_

Shampoo se quedó sorprendida al ver la casa de su hermana al entrar a la habitación de Colonia pudo ver que había un piano y una guitarra y un micrófono y libros con canciones compuestas por ella

-se nota que enserio te gusta la música – dijo Shampoo sentándose en la silla que tenía Colonia

-si es mejor componer, tocar instrumentos y cantar que ser una salvaje asesina – dijo Colonia con seriedad sentándose en la cama

-¡Colonia!, ¡no insultes a tu aldea!, ¡tú eres una amazona! – dijo Shampoo molestas

-¡cállate Shampoo! no me digas que soy una amazona esas malditas son unas asesinas sin corazón mataron a nuestros padres lo que no puedo creer es como tú puedes seguir siendo una de ellas de esas desgraciadas – dijo Colonia con una gran ira así las amazonas

-pero que paso contigo tú eras la mejor guerrera de nuestra edad eras más fuerte que yo, ¿qué te paso? – dijo Shampoo decepcionada

-que me paso lo que me paso fue un milagro de dios no te imaginas cuando me fui de esa casa abandonada dios – dijo Colonia mientras recordaba

-¿dime que paso? – pregunto Shampoo con seriedad

-Colonia cerró los ojos mientras recordaba

_**RECUERDO**_

-¿adónde vas? – pregunto Shampoo mientras miraba que su hermana se quería ir

-me voy hermana ya no soporto estar aquí – dijo Colonia abriendo la puerta

-pero nuestra abuela dijo que nos quedáramos aquí – dijo Shampoo preocupada

-pues yo me voy – en ese momento Colonia se fue corriendo dejando a Shampoo preocupada mientras Colonia caminaba pudo ver la sangre de las amazonas guerreras algo que le asustaba al ver a la gran cantidad de muertos incluyendo a sus amigas en ese momento se puso a llora,-mami, papi ,¿dónde están? – dijo Colonia con tristeza

-tus padres fueron asesinados – dijo una mujer guerrera sangrando la cual era amiga de los padres de Shampoo y Colonia

-señorita se encuentra bien – dijo Colonia al ver a la guerrera sangrar

-niña huye antes de que te encuentren corre – dijo la guerrera cerrando los ojos para después morir

-hey espere no se muera – dijo Colonia mientras la agitaba

-oigan hoy a alguien, creí que mataron a estas traidoras – dijo un pequeño grupo de amazonas

-Colonia al oírlas se fue corriendo a toda velocidad se puso a llorar en medio del bosque,-mis padres fueron asesinados mi madre por sus amigas malditas amazonas – dijo Colonia llorando

-pequeña, ¿qué te pasa? – pregunto Hiral de joven mientras este estaba sentando con una guitarra acústica

-Colonia en ese momento se levantó la escuchar la vos de Hiral mientras se ponía en guardia

-tranquila pequeña no te are nada – dijo Hiral guardando la guitarra

-Colonia en ese momento se secó las lágrimas,-perdóneme

-pero porque una niña de tu edad está aquí tan sola y ¿tus padres dónde están? – pregunto Hiral al ver a la niña

-los mataron señor – dijo Colonia llorando

-Hiral en ese momento se acercó a ella,-tranquila mi pequeña se nota que tienes hambre ven conmigo – dijo Hiral con una sonrisa

-gracias señor – dijo Colonia mientras miraba a Hiral con una sonrisa

-sabes se nota que eres una niña muy fuerte si no tienes padres desde ahora yo seré tu padre te gustaría – dijo Hiral con una sonrisa ya que él siempre ha deseado tener un hijo o hija

-Colonia al ver el rostro de Hiral se encariño mucho aunque la ley de los niños era nunca confiar en extraños Hiral no era malo

-¡si papa! – dijo Colonia abrazándole

-Hiral abrazo a su hija,-muy bien desde ahora te llamaras Any que te parece – dijo Hiral cargando a Colonia mientras de daba una vuelta

-si papa – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

_**FIN DEL RECUERDO**_

-desde que me fui Hiral me enseño todo me cuido me alimento y me dio todo su cariño – dijo Colonia muy firme

-ya veo ¿y porque te olvidaste de mí? –pregunto Shampoo con tristeza

-jaja tu crees que me olvide de ti cuando fui a buscarte oí que tu volviste con las amazonas quería que tu también seas hija de Hiral pero al ver que te convertiste una amazona me fui y te deje con tu nueva vida – dijo Colonia con seriedad

-mm, se nota que odias mucho a las amazonas – dijo Shampoo con seriedad

-con todo mi ser si pudieran las mataría a todas – dijo Colonia con seriedad

-Shampoo se sentía sorprendida al ver el gran odio que tenía Colonia asía su gente,-perdónalas Colonia pero puedes volver a ser una, ahora son diferentes – dijo Shampoo intentando tranquilizar a Colonia

-¡ya cállate no quiero ser una asesina y no me digas Colonia soy ahora Anyi la hija de Hiral – dijo Colonia bien firme

-entiendo hermana – dijo Shampoo tranquila

-lo ves bueno así veo que tu amigo Ranma es muy atractivo dime es tu novio – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-no es mi prometido – dijo Shampoo un poco molesta ya que veía las intenciones de su hermana

-jajajaja tu prometido dime que te gano en una batalla y ahora estas obligada jajajaja o será amor si fuera amor de verdad te daría un aplauso pero si fuera por la reglas me seguiría riendo enserio que reglas tan estúpidas jajajaja – dijo Colonia en un tono burlón

-bueno si me gano pero por el tiempo que ha pasado me he enamorado de él lo amo y pienso casarme con el alguien día – dijo Shampoo bien firme

-jajajaja lo sabía estas con él por la ley de esas estúpidas amazonas jajaja – dijo Colonia con un tono burlón

-¡ya cállate yo amo a Ranma de verdad! – dijo Shampoo bien firme

-pero se nota que él no que mal Shampoo - dijo Colonia con un tono burlón

-no te equivocas amo a ranma de verdad no por la ley lo amo mucho y créeme algún día el será mío y yo seré de el – dijo Shampoo bien firme

-jaja bueno te deseo suerte Shampoo, bueno ahora cuéntame cómo está la abuela – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa, mientras tanto.

_**EN EL BOSQUE **_

-Ranma andaba caminado por el bosque ya que no quería estar en el pueblo en ese momento pudo oír el sonido de una flauta la misma que oyó cuando entro al bosque al escucharla decidió seguir el sonido al encontrarlo pudo ver al sujeto que la tocaba un hombre mínimo de unos sesenta años al acercarse vio como tocaba

-es malo espira a las personas no lo sabias sal de ahí muchacho – dijo el sujeto deteniéndose

-disculpe... – dijo Ranma saliendo de los arboles

-mm..., tu eres el muchacho que estuvo en el circo no – dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa

-si – dijo Ranma con tranquilidad pero después lo vio de cerca,-¡aa… tu eres el hombre que ayudo a Colonia a dar el espectáculo de ayer! , dijo Ranma sorprendido al ver el hombre que los presento el que vestía de negro y tenía un sombrero

-jajajaja si vi el terror que tenían tú y tu amiga – dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa

-¿porque nos hicieron esto? – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-lo descubrirás muy pronto amigo y dime te sientes con ganas de sabes porque paso todo eso ayer o estas ansioso de salir de aquí – dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa

-ambas – dijo ranma con seriedad

-pues suerte jajaja – dijo el sujeto para después seguir tocando la flauta

-Ranma simplemente lo vio con seriedad pero después miro un túnel él podía escuchar sonidos de violín,-¿qué hay adentro? – pregunto Ranma al escuchar el sonido

- nadie se atreve a entrar hay todos tienen miedo y ese tono todos los días suena jajaja nunca para – dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa

-¿puedo echar un vistazo? – pregunto Ranma mientras miraba e túnel

-jajaja se nota que eres valiente jovencito toma esto la necesitaras – dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa lanzándole una linterna a Ranma

-Ranma simplemente sonrió mientras la atrapaba para después entrar al túnel

-veamos si sales de ahí – dijo el sujeto para después irse

-Ranma con su linterna pudo iluminar el camino ya que todo era oscuridad hasta que vio una luz al seguirla estaba en una habitación al entrar el sonido del violín ya no se escuchó la habitación era muy grande y antigua con cuadros por todos lados Ranma solo admiraba la habitación,-tienen miedo dicen yo lo único que veo son cuadros – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa pero después pudo ver una caja la cual lo atrajo mientras caminaba tras ella al ver el candado Ranma lo pudo romper para después abrirlo al abrirlo aparición una guitarra y una hoja encima de ella con el dibujo de una boca,-¿qué es esto? – se preguntó para después tocarla mientras la tocaba un destello azul salió haciendo que Ranma se arrodille por la luz,-¡maldición que es esto! – dijo Ranma para después abrir los ojos al abrirlos la guitara estaba flotando al igual que la carta Ranma simplemente se asusto al ver eso después la guitarra al igual que la nota atravesaron a Ranma como fantasma para poseerlo,-¡que es esto! – dijo Ranma al ver que la guitarra entro a su cuerpo luego miro la nota la cual de un solo golpe entro a la boca de Ranma el no pudo hacer nada por ello y cayo inconsciente, mientras tanto.

**EN NERIMA EN EL DOYO**

-bien akane se nota que eres una chica muy fuerte – dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa

-gracias Ryoga – dijo Akane con una sonrisa secándose el sudor

-y dime, ¿Ranma te entreno alguna vez? – dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa

-ja ese idiota que me va a enseñar – dijo Akane en un tono burlón

-jajajaja bueno pero a donde se habrá ido – dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa

-para mí que se tarde el tiempo que quiera – dijo Akane cruzando los brazos

-jajaja y dime porque sigues siendo prometida de Ranma si tu no lo quieres – dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa

-bueno yo… – en es instante Akane se calló pero después reacciono,-estoy obligada ya veré si detengo esta tontería – dijo Akane con una sonrisa

-sí creo que Ranma no es un hombre para ti no – dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa

-tal vez – dijo Akane con una sonrisa,-bueno sigamos entrenado – dijo Akane poniéndose en guardia-pero que estoy diciendo si yo le amo a done te fuiste Ranma – pensó Akane con seriedad , mientras tanto.

_**EN LA CASA DE COLONIA**_

-baya veo que has vivido bien – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-si gracias – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa,-¿enserio ya no te interesa ser una amazona? – pregunto Shampoo con dudas

-que eres tonta te dije que odio a esas estúpidas – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-después Shampoo puso una cara de seriedad,-si ya me di cuenta – dijo Shampoo con tristeza

-porque insistes en que vulvas soy feliz aquí con mi música no sabes cuánto odia a las amazonas asesinas, despiezadas, salvajes, sin corazón jajaja me alegro por ti Shampoo eres igual que nuestra madre enamorada de verdad – dijo Colonia con seriedad

-si tienes razón bueno por otro lado que gran cantante eres – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-si gracias pero tu también lo tienes tu también cantabas que paso – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-eso es cosa del pasado ya no hago eso – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-me gustaría oírte cantar ahora que as crecido como será tu voz ya que la tienes muy bien – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-si gracias pero no estoy interesada en eso – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-si ya veo baya Ranma debe ser muy fuerte para ganarte ya que tú eres fuerte – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-ni te imaginas es muy fuerte – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-jaja y dime si otro hombre te ganara y ganara a Ranma tendrías que irte con el abandonarías a Ranma o a haces caso a esas leyes sin sentido jajajaja enserio cuando pienso en eso me rio – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-creme amo mucho a Ranma si otro lo ganara y a mí no me interesaría las reglas ahora elijo a Ranma – dijo Shampoo bien firme

-en ese momento Colonia aplaudió,-bravo Shampoo te felicito – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-Shampoo no podía creer el odio que su hermana tenia asía las amazonas,-gracias bueno voy a buscar a Ranma para hablar con Akira sobre lo de ayer o pensándolo bien porque no me lo dices tú ya que tú nos hiciste todo eso ayer – dijo Shampoo con seriedad

-jajajajajaja no puedo eso tendrá que decírtelo Akira a y vas por Ranma puedo acompañarte solo quiero saludarlo – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-te advierto Colonia, Ranma es mi prometido – dijo Shampoo con un tono amenazante

-jajaja no te lo quiero quitar hermanita – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-está bien vámonos – dijo Shampoo ya tranquila, mientras tanto.

_**EN EL TUNEL **_

Ranma se encontraba tirado al levantarse estaba medio mareado

-¿qué me paso?, ¡dios mi cabeza!, ¡aaahhh! – se quejó Ranma arrodillándose después decidió irse al salir el sujeto ya no estaba Ranma fue caminado así la casa que Akira le dio mientras se apoyaba en los arboles por su dolor de cabeza por el camino el entrar a la casa Shampoo no estaba Ranma se desmayó en plena sala, mientras tanto.

_**EN EL PUEBLO**_

-Shampoo iba caminando buscando a Ranma pero no lo encontraba

-Shampoo creo que Ranma está en la casa que Akira les dio – dijo Colonia con seriedad

-cierto vámonos – dijo Shampoo mientras se dirigía en la casa, mientras tanto.

_**EN LA CASA **_

Ranma se encontraba tirado boca arriba totalmente inconsciente

-Shampoo al abrir la puerta se asustó mucho al ver a Ranma tirado,-¡Ranma! – grito Shampoo bien preocupada mientras se arrodillaba con el

-¿qué le paso? – dijo Colonia preocupada

-como lo voy a saber Ranma despierta por favor – dijo Shampoo mientras lo agitaba

-Ranma comenzó a abrir los ojos después se calmó al ver los ojos de Shampoo lo cual lo activo,-Shampoo… – dijo Ranma en voz débil para después levantarse con la ayuda de Shampoo

-¿Ranma que te paso? – dijo Colonia acercándose a el

-no lo sé no recuerdo nada – dijo Ranma con voz débil

-debes recordar algo – dijo Shampoo preocupada

-no te dije que no recuerdo nada, ¡aahh dios como me duele la cabeza! – dijo Ranma mientras se tocaba la cabeza

-mejor ve a la cama Ranma – dijo Shampoo preocupada

-no tranquila – dijo Ranma tocando el hombro de Shampoo mientras la miraba

-ve a la cama – dijo Shampoo mientras tocaba la mano de Ranma

-no Shampoo recuerda que tenemos que saber las respuestas de porque nos hicieron esto ayer – dijo Ranma ya recuperado

-la espera termino chicos es hora que sepan las verdades de aquí – dijo Akira apareciendo de la nada junto con Hiral

-qué bueno que llego y también a ti papa – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-qué bueno que llego ahora cuéntenos todo – dijo Shampoo tranquila

-jajaja, muy bien – dijo Akira mientras reía

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Hola como están tal como les prometí un nuevo capítulo espero que les allá gustado el capítulo de la semana enserio agradece muchos sus comentarios y por a verme esperado todo este tiempo pero recuerden esta historia solo estuve en pause y la pause a termina por favor no oliven comentar les agradecería mucho enserio muchas gracias por sus comentarios nos vemos el próximo sábado que tenga un buen fin de semana.**_


	6. REGRESARE

_**REGRESARE**_

_**Hola amigos casi un mes o dos sin vernos bueno el problema que paso el por qué no he publicado capítulos y mis demás historias es por los exámenes que termine pero surgió un gran problema mi computadora de escritorio ya murió era bastante vieja yo ya había pensado en comprarme una nueva pero esa máquina era especial la vieja confiable jajaja hoy mismo murió y hoy mismo iba a publicar el capítulo pero la computadora se apagó por completo y ya no funcionaba esta carta la escribo atreves de la computadora de mi pareja Estefania la cual agradezco mucho como mi maquina cayo muerta hoy el capítulo quedo atrapado hay junto con los demás este día me compre una nueva pero el capítulo se quedó atrapado este lunes mandare a arreglar mi vieja máquina y salvar al capítulo para publicarlo ya que es un poco largo y sería un poco cansado repetirlo otras vez ya que mi pareja me ayudo con el capítulo espero que mi maquina vieja se recupere para pasar los datos a mi nueva computadora y publicar el capítulo muchas gracias por sus comentarios se los agradezco mucho.**_


	7. NUEVA VIDA

_**NUEVA VIDA**_

Akira había entrado a la casa mientras miraba a Ranma y Shampoo con una sonrisa,-muy bien Colonia déjanos tengo que hablar con ellos en privado – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-si señora nos veremos después – dijo Colonia mientras miraba a Ranma con una sonrisa

-a Shampoo no le agradaba para nada eso ya que ella podía ser un peligro ya que Colonia es bastante hermosa

-bueno estamos listos – dijo Ranma mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-está bien ahora escuchen yo no soy la verdadera líder de este pueblo soy la mano derecha de quien lo gobierna el verdadero líder se llama Lucían Lanser él es el verdadero líder él fue el quien presento a usted al pueblo y ayudo a Colonia en el circo – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-Ranma en ese momento recordó al sujeto ahora sabia su nombre,-ya veo…

-veo que ya lo conociste Ranma desde que llegaron él supo que ustedes eran especiales un mago tan poderoso como Lucian tiene la habilidad de saberlo todo díganme que se siente estar maldito por las pozas encantadas de jusenkyo – dijo Akira con seriedad

-¿¡cómo lo sabe!? – pregunto Ranma y Shampoo sorprendidos

-me lo dijo Lucian veamos tu Ranma querías fugarte de casa tu Shampoo para entrenar este lugar sería perfecto para ustedes especialmente para ti Ranma tendrías comida trabajo bueno y no te preocupes no todos aquí son amantes de la música algunos son guerreros este lugar puede ser su nuevo hogar Lucian me lo dijo así y si quieren saber porque paso todo eso anoche simple fue un simple juego y prueba de Lucian a él ya no le gusta que vengan turistas aquí como si nada así que invento esa prueba el circo de imagination muchos han fracasado todos desmayados y paralizados pero ustedes están bien por eso este pueblo podría ser su nuevo hogar – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-quiere decir que todo lo de ayer fue un simple juego – dijo Ranma bien molesto

-antes cuando este pueblo fue fundado muchos entraban a este lugar personas buenas y tranquilas pero con el tiempo entraron las plagas Lucian no soporto eso así que inventó el circo pero ahora pueden estar aquí sin ningún problema piénsenlo vivir aquí estaría bien para ustedes – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-Ranma en ese momento pensó-ya veo pero aun así este lugar es muy extraño pero lo conocí un poco son personas tranquilas tal ves este lugar seria mi nuevo hogar además mi padre ya ha de ver encontrado la nota si porque no – pensó Ranma con seriedad para después hablar,-está bien yo me quedare aquí – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-¿pero qué dices? – dijo Shampoo sorprendida

-tiene razón Shampoo yo ya no soportaba la vida más en Nerima y quería buscar un lugar nuevo para vivir tal vez este lo sea – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-Shampoo en ese momento pensó-comprendo cómo te sientes Ranma pero yo no puedo estar aquí tengo a mi abuelita en Nerima pero quiero estar contigo tal vez en un mes queras volver a Nerima – pensó Shampoo para después sonreír,-bien yo también me quedare – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-excelente entonces desde ahora serán parte del pueblo y si quieren irse el tren esta por allá ya lo conocen bueno ya saben que tienen trabajo pero conozcan el pueblo Colonia les enseñara – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-bien claro – dijo Ranma para después ver entrar a Colonia

-qué bueno que vivirán aquí bueno venga tengo mucho que mostrarles – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-si – dijo Ranma y Shampoo con el mismo tono para después irse

-mientras que Akira los veía,-los sentimientos que tiene Shampoo hacia Ranma son fuertes espero que Anyi se comporte se nota que esta atraída mucho por Ranma bueno con el tiempo verán que será una gran vida – dijo Akira para después tomar el libro y seguirlos, mientras tanto.

**EN NERIMA EN EL DOYO**

**LAS CARTAS DE DESPEDIDA **

Kasumi había salido con Ryoga para que la ayude en sus compras mientras Nabiki estaba afuera con sus amigas y Genma y Soun se encontraban jugando mientras Akane permanecía en su cuarto realizando sus tareas al terminar fue agotada a su cama al recostarse sintió algo debajo de su almohada al inspeccionar se encontró con una carta

-¿y esto que es? – se preguntó mientras habría la carta,-es de Ranma – dijo sorprendida para después leerla

_**Querida Akane después de leer esto yo ya me habré ido es tiempo de que los dos terminemos con esta farsa nuestro compromiso es solo una falsedad ninguno de los dos lo quiere yo quiero darte la libertad que mereces y esa libertad solo te la podre dar si me voy de tu lado es tan obvio que para nosotros no hay futuro pero ahora seré sincero yo si quería estar contigo porque de verdad te amaba todo los insultos que te dije gamas fueron ciertos el idiota soy yo al decir a una chica tan hermosa y tierna que es fea tu eres un ángel pero en realidad creo que fue culpa de los dos mía por insultarte así y la tuya por pensar que yo me aprovechaba de Ukyo o Shampoo pero no es cierto perdón por no decirlo de frente pero era urgente que yo ya me vaya espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día te quiere tu amigo Ranma Saotome..**_

Después de leer la carta Akane soltó una gran cantidad de lágrimas Ranma se había ido y ahora sabía que el si la amaba no pudo contener más el dolor y se desmayó con la carta en la mano, mientras tanto.

**EN EL DOYO**

-jajaja le gane o través señor Saotome – dijo Soun presumiendo su victoria

-ahh… siempre gana algo está haciendo verdad – dijo Genma tocándose la barbilla

-no para nada soy todo un experto y lo sabe, y dígame ¿cuándo vendrá Ranma de su viaje? – pregunto Soun con curiosidad

-mm aun no lo sé Tendo pero vera que estará aquí muy pronto – dijo Genma con una sonrisa

-eso espero para que Akane este calmada – dijo Soun con seriedad

-Genma en ese momento se puso nervioso con miedo de que vaya a empezar la típica pelea sobre el futuro de su hijo con Akane así que actuó rápido,-jajaja bueno me voy a descansar – dijo Genma para después levantarse

-está bien señor Saotome – dijo Soun para dejar que su amigo se vaya, mientras

Genma se encontraba subiendo las escaleras para después entrar a su habitación y poner la puerta con llave

-eso estuvo cerca por poco y empezábamos otra pelea bueno pero yo no tengo la culpa Ranma ya debería haberse declarado a Akane por dios se nota que los dos se quieren solo que son tan infantiles – dijo Genma tocándose la frente después de eso fue directo a su armario pero en ese instante encontró una carta,-hey esto es de Ranma – dijo Genma para después abrirla y leerla

_**Adiós papa sé que después de leer esto me queras buscar y arrastrarme de nuevo donde los Tendo pero ya es tarde me encuentro muy lejos de ti y de los Tendo ya no quiero seguir dependiendo de nadie quiero ser independiente quiero ganarme la vida algo que si lograste fue que si estuve enamorado de Akane eso lo admito pero estabes me di cuenta que ella no es para mí en mi viaje espero encontrar a alguien especial y si me logras encontrar no importa lo que digas yo ya estaré con esa persona yo ya no puedo ayudarte más, tú también debes salir de ahí y buscarte una vida o volver con mama pero yo ya estoy lejos sé que no fuiste el mejor papa del mundo pero gracias por cuidarme te quiero padre espero que nos volvamos a ver cuídate.**_

Después de leer la carta Genma se asustó mucho Ranma lo había abandonado ahora sabia porque Ranma no le había dicho a donde iba esto era un gran miedo para el que pasaba si su amigo se entera que su heredero se fue lo sacaría como aun perro callejero mientras pensaba,-que voy hacer – pensó para después romper la carta en pedazos gruñendo, mientras tanto.

_**EN IMAGINATION **_

Ranma, Shampoo, Akira y Colonia estaba enseñando a los dos el pueblo por completo después de terminarlo Akira puso una cara de seriedad

-bien están aquí por trabajo Shampoo ben ayudarme con el hotel – dijo Akira con seriedad

-para el hotel pero ese lugar tendrá huéspedes con la regla rara de su líder – dijo Ranma confundido

-esa regla recién fue creada muchos han vivido aquí y ha beses saben regresar para visitarnos créeme el hotel está lleno de personas que ya vivieron aquí así que a ellos ya no es necesario que pasen la prueba – dijo Akira con seriedad

-ha ya entiendo – dijo Shampoo con el mismo tono

-bueno entonces que are yo – dijo Ranma listo para trabajar

-bueno Anyi hoy dará un concierto para el pueblo ayúdala a montar el escenario el concierto será en la noche nosotras estaremos ahí cuando empiece – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-está bien – dijo Ranma con tranquilidad

-Shampoo se asustó mucho por eso la estaban alejando de Ranma y Colonia era un peligro es demasiada hermosa y se veía a plena vista que se sentía atraída por Ranma

-bueno Shampoo nos veremos después – dijo Ranma para después despedirse de Shampoo, mientras ella los veía con miedo

-al momento que los dos se fueron Akira vio a Shampoo con seriedad,-tranquila dudo mucho que Ranma caiga enamorado tan rápido de una chica que recién conoce no – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-Shampoo solo suspiro,-lo sé pero estoy asustada es mi hermana y mi prometido que pasa si lo pierdo – dijo Shampoo viendo a Akira con miedo

-no pasara ben ayúdame a preparar la comida para los huéspedes – dijo Akira con tranquilidad

-está bien – dijo Shampoo ya más calmada, mientras tanto.

**EL CONCIERTO EMPIEZA, LA GRAN ANYI EN ACCION, CELOS MORTALES LA POSESION SUPER ESTREMA Y MISTERIOSA DE RANMA**

Ranma y Colonia se encontraban caminando rumbo al parque donde se festejara el concierto mientras ellos caminaban Ranma decidió hablar

-baya se nota que eres muy famosa aquí – dijo Ranma al ver como todos saludaban a Colonia

-gracias eso pasa cuando vives aquí mucho tiempo ya te acostumbras – dijo Colonia

-ya veo Colonia – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-llámame Anyi por favor** – **pidió Colonia con una sonrisa

-pero Colonia ¿no es tu nombre? – pregunto Ranma con tranquilidad

-lo era cuando era niña bueno yo…– en ese momento Colonia le conto el odio que tenía asía las amazonas y su historia pero versión rápida

-ya veo lo siento por tu mal pasado - dijo Ranma sintiéndose mal por ella

-no pasa nada yo diría que corrí con suerte – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-sí y se nota que esto es para ti no cantar – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-si pero yo quiero más – dijo Colonia con tristeza

-¿más?, ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto Ranma sin entender

-cuando compongo una canción de milagros puedo mandarlas a la radio muchos casa talentos han venido a buscarme ofreciéndome tratos que uno no puede rechazar pero ahora ningún casa talentos se acerca aquí desde que nuestro feje izo esta regla bueno no lo culpo ladrones y muchos otros se metían aquí pero igual cantar frente a millones es mi sueño me imagino yo dando conciertos en países grandes e importantes conocer cualquier lugar del mundo si aceptara las ofertas pero no puedo ir – dijo Colonia mientras suspiraba

-pero lo tienes todo y he oído tu voz lo ases perfecto ¿por qué no aceptas las ofertas? – pregunto Ranma sin entender Colonia tenía solo un paso asía la fama

-por mi padre a él debo cuidarlo y no puedo abandonarlo a el ni Akira me necesitan – dijo Colonia con tristeza

-pero no crees que es más importante tu felicidad que la de ellos – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-mis amigos también me lo dijeron pero resulta que mi papa, Akira y nuestro jefe Lucian fueron mis maestros pero aún me falta mas no estoy aun completa tengo que sacar todo mi potencial en voz – dijo Colonia bien decidida

-bueno para mi te bes más que lista ya te vi cantar pero no fue tan agradable mi asiento – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-jajaja lo siento – dijo Colonia con el mismo tono

-no te preocupes son las reglas de este lugar y dime quien no más a pasado la prueba – dijo Ranma con curiosidad

-jajaja solo ustedes los demás han terminado paralizados, desmayados con trauma jajaja yo creí que a ustedes les iba a pasar lo mismo pero no – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-no Shampoo y yo somos fuertes – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-y dime ¿tu sientes algo por Shampoo o hay otra persona? –pregunto Colonia con una sonrisa

-bueno eso – en ese momento Ranma le conto todo sobre su vida pero en versión rápida

-baya que difícil ¿pero qué opinas de mi hermana? –pregunto Colonia con una sonrisa

-Shampoo bueno ella es linda – dijo Ranma mientras tenia a Shampoo en su mente

-solo eso no sientes algo por ella desde que vinieron aquí – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-bueno no siempre he visto a Shampoo como a una amiga – dijo Ranma algo sonrojado

-oo por favor he visto como la miras – dijo Colonia con un tono burlón

-jajaja bueno Shampoo es una mujer maravillosa pero yo no soy el hombre que merece – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-¿pero porque? – pregunto Colonia sin entender

-he sido muy malo y duro con ella y ahora me doy cuenta es por eso – dijo Ranma algo deprimido

-pero aun te sigue amando – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-si algo que me sorprende mucho – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa, mientras tanto.

_**EN EL HOTEL**_

Akira estaba probando la sopa de fideos que preparo Shampoo para después aplaudirla,-baya Shampoo que buena que esta – dijo Akira sorprendida

-muchas gracias – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-bueno limpiemos los platos para después ir al concierto de Anyi – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-si – dijo Shampoo mientras la ayudaba

-mientras Akira la miraba,-Ranma se quedara a vivir aquí eso se nota tu que aras tienes a tu abuela y a ese chico Mousee – dijo Akira con seriedad

-bueno aun no lo sé señora – dijo Shampoo un poco preocupada

-el amor o la familia es algo difícil de elegir también tu hermana el amor o la fama – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-a que se refiere con la fama de mi hermana – dijo Shampoo con curiosidad

-ni te imaginas cuantos casa talentos viene a verla pero ella no puede aceptar el contrato por su padre no puede dejarlo solo ella sabe que casi nunca lo vería las giras las composiciones dejaría de ser su hija – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-ya veo – dijo Shampoo sorprendida

-¿y tú sabes cantar? – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-más o menos he cantado una vez en una fiesta con unas amigas pero jajaja no lo he intentado antes soy guerrera amazona más que una cantante – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-si pero me gustaría escucharte cuando te oigo hablar veo que tienes buena vos – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-pero no tan buena como la de mi hermana – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-bueno eso si Colonia ha sido entrenada desde niña desde que Hiral la trajo aquí – dijo Akira con tranquilidad

-si estoy feliz por ella – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa para después seguir trabajando, mientras tanto.

_**EN NERIMA**_

Akane aún permanecía desmayada con la carta en su pecho al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba sosteniendo la carta para después romperla,-¡eres un maldito traidor como te atreves a dejarme! – dijo Akane secándose las lágrimas mientras apretaba el puño,-donde sea que estés te encontrare – dijo Akane furiosa hasta que la puerta sonó asiendo que reaccione

-Akane ya vamos a almorzar baja – dijo Kasumi con tranquilidad

-si ya voy – dijo Akane para después secarse las lágrimas y botar la carta

Al bajar ya estaban todos pero Genma tenía la típica cara de asustado esperando a que no le hagan ninguna pregunta sobre su hijo

-baya esta delicioso cocinas muy bien Kasumi – dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa

-gracias Ryoga – dijo Kasumi con el mismo tono

-mientras Nabiki lo veía con una sonrisa-típica trampa para caerle bien a la familia – pensó Nabiki con una sonrisa pero después miro a su hermana Akane no podía ocultar bien la tristeza y después pudo ver a Genma el cual estaba estresado y asustado-algo raro está pasando aquí y tengo que ver que es – pensó Nabiki con seriedad

-Ryoga también pudo ver la cara de tristeza de Akane-mi pobre Akane que le estará pasando – pensó Ryoga bien preocupado pero después miro a Genma,-el señor Saotome también esta con una actitud rara-pensó con seriedad

Después de comer Akane se levantó primero

-gracias por la comida – dijo Akane para después llevarse el plato a la cocina

-en ese momento Ryoga hizo lo mismo para después hablar con ella,-Akane ¿estás bien? – pregunto Ryoga preocupado

-sí, si estoy bien – dijo Akane reaccionando al oír a su amigo hasta que Kasumi entro

-Akane puedes por favor ir a comprar fideos para la cena me faltaron comprarlos y estoy muy cansada – pidió Kasumi a su hermana

-está bien – dijo Akane sabiendo que eso la podría des estresar

-yo iré contigo – dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa

-gracias Ryoga – dijo Akane para después irse con él, mientras tanto.

_**EN IMAGINATION**_

Ranma y Colonia había llegado al parque del pueblo donde el escenario ya estaba preparado

-ha ya está todo – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-baya hay cantaras – dijo Ranma sorprendido

-así es Ranma, bueno entremos– dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

Al entrar aparecieron tres jóvenes de la misma edad

-qué bueno que llegaste amiga – dijeron los tres con sus sonrisas

-gracias así les quiero presentar a un amigo, Ranma él es Alex nuestro baterista

-mucho justo – dijo Ranma dándole la mano

-si mucho gusto amigo – dijo Alex con una sonrisa

-ella es Victoria nuestra bajista – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-como estas Ranma – dijo Victoria dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ranma

-y el Elac nuestro pianista – dijo Colonia ya presentado a todos

-mucho justo – dijo Elac dándole la mano a Ranma

-después de que Colonia presento a sus amigos a Ranma se dio cuenta que alguien importante faltaba el guitarrista,-¿dónde está Sorak? –pregunto Colonia preocupada

-bueno si eso es un problema veras él se acaba de ir y dijo que ya no volverá – dijo Victoria preocupada

-¡que como esa idiota sabía que hoy íbamos a tocar y nos deja! – dijo Colonia enfadada

-hay que cancelarlo – dijo Alex preocupado

-no, no puedo hacerlo – dijo Colonia preocupada

-y hay alguien mas que debe darte malas noticas – dijo Victoria con preocupación

-¿qué pasa? – pregunto Colonia a su amiga

-bueno este… - en ese momento Victoria fue interrumpida

-Anyi este será mi último concierto tengo que irme regresar a mi cuidad – dijo Elac a Colonia

-ósea que ya te vas – dijo Colonia con tristeza

-si lo siento – dijo Elac con tristeza

-bueno tú ya nos dijiste eso hace un mes será bueno tocar por ultima bes contigo – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-gracias Anyi los extrañare después de esta noche – dijo Elac con una sonrisa

-mira ya están llegando – dijo Alex viendo al público que se acercaba y ya anochecía

-Ranma solo veía como discutían pero después pudo ver los instrumentos y la guitarra para después acercarse a ella al tocarla sus ojos desprendieron un color rojo

-hey amigo sabes tocarla – dijo Alex al ver que Ranma estaba viendo la guitarra

-creo que si – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa que no era de el

-enserio a ver danos una demostración – dijo Victoria a Ranma, mientras Colonia lo veía sorprendida

-Ranma sin poder controlar su cuerpo se puso la guitarra,-está bien – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-toma guíate con esto – dijo Victoria mientras le daba una nota con la letras musicales

-mientras Colonia solo lo veía con seriedad

-en ese momento Ranma no pudo controlarse y toco cada letra sin poder detenerse

-santo dios… – dijo Alex sin poder creerlo al igual que los demás

-Colonia tenía los ojos bien abiertos el metal que Ranma estaba creando era increíble-ya me enamore – pensó Colonia con una sonrisa

-cuando Ranma termino estaba sudando y estaba asustado,-no puedo creerlo – dijo Ranma quitándose la guitarra con miedo

-Victoria en ese momento se acercó a Ranma,-miren quien ha tenido un gran talento – dijo Victoria con una sonrisa

-Colonia solo se quedó paralizada mientras miraba a Ranma sin mostrarle ninguna emoción pero después pudo reaccionar para ir donde Ranma,-es cierto porque no lo dijiste – dijo Colonia aun con seriedad

-no yo no sabía – dijo Ranma confundido

-Alex también se acercó a él,-bueno Ranma tal vez nos podrías ayudar con este concierto si no se enfadaran con nosotros

-está bien lo are – dijo Ranma confundido porque se ofreció

-bien preparemos todo vamos chicos – dijo Alac para irse con los demás solo quedo Ranma y Colonia

-tenemos que hablar – dijo Colonia con seriedad

-está bien – dijo Ranma con tranquilidad

-dijiste que no te interesaba nada de esto y porque de repente tocas también explícate – dijo Colonia sorprendida

-no es mi primera vez no sé cómo lo hice – dijo Ranma confundido

-mientes nadie puede tocar la guitarra así en su primera ves – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-no te juro – dijo Ranma asustado

-bueno después hablaremos de eso baya tocas muy bien sería buena que tuvieras voz me ayudarías con estas canciones nuevas pero necesito una voz masculina que me ayude – dijo Colonia levantándose de la silla

-creo que eso también puedo hacerlo – dijo Ranma sin saber lo que decía

-a ver demuéstrame toma esto cántame – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa dándole las notas,-son canciones que compuse pero necesitaba una voz masculina para poder cantarlas vamos hazlo – dijo Colonia

-en ese momento Ranma se puso a cantar al terminar se tocó la garganta,-que me pasa no sabía que podía hacer eso – dijo Ranma ya asustado

-Colonia en ese momento se paró sorprendida,-no importa eso lo sabremos después ben te buscaremos vestuario tienes que aprenderte estas letras para que cantes conmigo rápido, rápido – dijo Colonia empujándolo hacia los vestuarios, mientras tanto.

_**EN NERIMA **_

Akane Y Ryoga se encontraban caminando buscando una tienda de fideos pero no la pudieron encontrar estaban cerradas

-vamos donde Shampoo ella prepara fideos no – dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa

-bueno vamos – dijo Akane algo desanimada no le gustaba ver tanto a Shampoo ya que sabía que ella hablaría de Ranma

Al llegar entraron y se encontraron con Mousee el estaba barriendo con tranquilidad hasta que los vio

-Akane, Ryoga, ¿qué los trae por aquí? – pregunto Mousse con tranquilidad

-hola Mousse vinimos a pedir una orden de tallarines – dijo Akane con tranquilidad

-en ese momento apareció Cologne,-siéntese enseguida se los traigo – dijo la Abuela para después irse a prepararlos

Mientras los dos esperaban empezaron la conversación

-y dime Mousse ¿dónde está Shampoo? – pregunto Ryoga con curiosidad

-aa ella se fue de viaje de entrenamiento – dijo Mousee con tranquilidad

-enserio – dijo Akane sorprendida pero tenía un mal presentimiento,-y ¿a dónde fue? – pregunto Akane con curiosidad

-ni idea ella dijo que no quería que sepan su ubicación – dijo Mousee con tranquilidad

-¿y cuando se fue? – pregunto Akane interrogando a Mousee

-ya han pasado dos días que se fue no sé cuándo vuelva – dijo Mousee viendo a Akane de una manera extraña

-hace dos días Ranma también se fue a sé dos días será posible no es imposible – pensó Akane preocupada

-mientras Ryoga lo miraba con seriedad,-¿estás bien? – pregunto Ryoga preocupado

-sí, si estoy bien – dijo Akane reaccionando

-bueno muchachos aquí está su orden – dijo Cologne con una sonrisa

Después de eso Akane pago y se fue con Ryoga pero Mousse se quedó pensado en el comportamiento de Akane

Después los dos estaban en la calle y Akane estaba bastante pensativa

-enserio ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo Ryoga algo preocupado

-si solo estoy algo cansada – dijo Akane con un suspiro

-está bien – dijo Ryoga para que después los dos se dirijan al Doyo, mientras tanto.

_**EN IMAGINATION-EL CONCIERTO**_

Ya era de noche y la mayoría de los habitantes ya estaban listos para ver a la banda mientras que Ranma estaba sentando con Colonia

-listo ya se todo – dijo Ranma dejando las hojas y tomando su instrumento

-baya eres genial aprendiste todo de golpe bueno me voy a cambiar tranquilo solo cantaremos tres canciones así es cada dos días al mes pero este será especial ya que tu estarás con nosotros y también tenemos dos nuevas canciones para que cantemos juntos – dijo Colonia para irse a cambiar al igual que Ranma después los dos salieron Ranma se había puesto un atuendo negro y Colonia le convenció que se desatara la trenza para que su cabello se quede largo Ranma se quedó sorprendido Colonia se vía bastante hermosa más de lo normal con un vestido negro y con la pierna al descubierto y con un gran peinado de todas las chicas lindas que ha visto esta se lleva el premio

-baya te ves bien con cabello largo estas más atractivo bueno listo vámonos – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa viendo al nuevo Ranma

-si ya voy – dijo Ranma nervioso mientras miraba a Colonia irse

-jajaja es normal amigo esa mujer es única hermosa y talentosa – dijo Alex con una sonrisa

-si se nota bueno listo – dijo Ranma mientras tomaba su guitarra

-la verdadera pregunta es si tu estas listos – dijo Alex con una sonrisa

-claro vámonos ya – dijo Ranma mas que listo, mientras tanto.

_**CON SHAMPOO Y AKIRA**_

Las dos estaban dirigiéndose hacia el concierto

-bueno Ranma ya a de estar hay parado esperándonos tenemos que buscarlos entre la gente – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-si tiene razón vámonos – dijo Shampoo ansiosa por ver a Ranma al llegar buscaron en todas partes al no encontrarlo decidieron ya ver el concierto en primera fila

-bueno luego lo buscaremos – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-si ahora veamos a mi hermana – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

En ese momento en el escenario la niebla artificial salió mientras todos gritaban de la emoción esperando a la banda de Colonia todo eran aplausos y gritos mientras Shampoo y Akira se mantenían tranquilas viendo el escenario después todo se puso oscuro al iluminarse apareció alguien con la mano hacia a arriaba era Ranma junto a los demás

-Shampoo pudo reconocerlo al igual que Akira al verlo casi escupe la bebida que estaba tomando,-¿qué hace el hay? – dijo Shampoo sorprendida al igual que Akira

Después de tres minutos Alex comencé con su sonido y le gente gritaba mientras Ranma comenzó a tocar igual que los demás dejando a Shampoo totalmente fría

Después salió Colonia saludando a su público para tomar el micrófono

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Colonia- _Quiero mis lágrimas de vuelta, Las copas de los árboles, las chimeneas, los cuentos de nieve para dormir, diciembres, lunas en las alas de libélulas ¿ ¿Dónde están las noches sin sueños por las que solía vivir? Antes de que me lleven los años, quiero ver Lo que está perdido en mí ¿Dónde están las noches sin sueños por las que solía vivir?_

Ranma- _¿Dónde están las maravillas, donde está el asombro? Yo lo que veo es un día más qué sentido tiene siempre es lo mismo un reloj sin fin ¿Dónde están las noches sin sueños por las que solía vivir?_

Colonia_-¡Quiero mis lágrimas de vuelta, las quiero ahora!_

Ranma_-¡Quiero mis lágrimas de vuelta, las quiero ahora!_

Colonia- _el asombro acabo ya nada es como antes ahora el mundo tiene un nuevo rumbo ya no queda nada ahora el sueño me invade adiós a las noches en las que solía vivir adiós a los insomnios alegres ¿Dónde están las maravillas, donde está el asombro?_

Ranma-_¿Dónde están las maravillas, donde está el asombro? Yo lo que veo es un día más qué sentido tiene siempre es lo mismo un reloj sin fin ¿Dónde están las noches sin sueños por las que solía vivir?_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En ese momento todos aplaudían mientras Shampoo permanecía con boca abierta al igual que Akira

-este chico está lleno de sorpresas – dijo Akira mientras veía al público disfrutar

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ranma-¿dónde están las maravillas, donde está el asombro? Un días más las noches en las que pides que no tengan fin pero igual siempre despertaras duerme y en un parpadeo despertaras las lágrimas de la alegría se han ido por eso

Colonia, Ranma- ¡Quiero mis lágrimas de vuelta!, ¡las quiero ahora!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Después de terminar la canción todo era aplausos hacia Ranma él se sentía querido era la primera vez que tenía ese cariño todos le aplaudían el no pudo evitar sacar una gran sonrisa en ese momento Colonia se acercó al publico

-¡buenas noches! – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa mientras los demás aplaudían,-como todos ustedes saben este concierto siempre tiene repetición para ustedes pero esta noche es especial esta noche les tenemos a un invitado especial para ustedes por favor reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Ranma Saotome – dijo Colonia apuntando a Ranma , mientras él les saludaba

-Shampoo estaba muerta de celos pero al mismo tiempo sorprendida

-mientras Ranma miraba a Colonia sorprendido por su voz él había escuchado a las bandas que escuchaba Akane pero no le agradaban para nada pero Colonia era especial ella podía cambiar su voz a aguada, grave incluso la ponía sinfónica era una voz poderosa

-bueno es tiempo se seguir con esta maravillosa noche – dijo Colonia para comenzar

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Alex empezó a tocar la batería para empezar con el ritmo fuerte

Colonia,-recuerdo aquella noche en el que los dos solíamos estar juntos nadando en las noches del insomnio los dos con nuestras sonrisas Mi caída será por ti… ,Mi amor estará contigo Si eres tú la persona que me cortara Sangrare por siempre

Los chicos comenzaron a tocar más fuerte especialmente Ranma

Colonia-_todas las noches me pregunto por ti si ves la luna si ves las estrellas al igual que yo los dolorosos recuerdos invaden mi mente Las lágrimas inundan mi corazón lleno de rabia ahora tú te has ido de mi lejos sin señal si volverlas No digas adiós Estoy rezando por más tiempo No duermas esta noche ahora yo me pregunto si volverás algún días ahora yo te olvidare si tu regresas yo ya no estaré ahora mi corazón ha señalado alguien más y mis ojos le pertenecen a él no a ti AAA, AAA, AAA,AAA, no intentes buscarme será imposible, para ti… y no podrás…., Tu ahora solo eres un recuerdo y yo seré mas fuerte lo juro por mi…¡Vida!_

Después del grito sinfónico de Colonia ella se sentó en la silla que había en la mitad del escenario mientras tomaba una flauta conectada al microfono Ranma comenzó a tocar los tonos mientras Colonia con la flauta los seguí y Victoria los seguía los tres moviendo la cabeza mientras los demás aplaudían después de terminar Colonia miro al publico

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-muchas gracias okey ha llegado la hora de despedirnos con este último tono empecemos ¡One,Two, Three, Four!

La gente comencé a gritar de la emoción mientras Akira los veía con una sonrisa y Shampoo sorprendida y muerta de celos y no podia creer lo que estaba viendo la banda comenzó a tocar

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Colonia- _el día ha llegado a su fin la apuesta del sol a llegado el sol se va la luna ilumina las calles el frio se apodera del ambiente levántate un momento de tu cama abre la venta y contempla la dulce noche observando el cielo nocturno el brillo de una estrella fugaz pide un deseo ahora cierra los ojos para pedir mi deseo nocturno_

-COLONIA, RANMA-_levántate de la cama a contemplar la gran luna has que tus ojos contemple el brillo de las estrellas pide un deseo a una estrella fugaz cierra los ojos sonríele a ella_

-Ranma- _¡ciérralos ahora!_

-Colonia-_sueños…_

-Ranma-_olvidados…_

-Colonia-la _noche a llegado la luna remplaza al sol lobo aullando llamando a sus hermanos para aullar a la luna frente a las estrellas_

-COLONIA, RANMA-_levántate de la cama a contemplar la gran luna has que tus ojos contemple el brillo de las estrellas pide un deseo a una estrella fugas_

-Colonia_- mi corazón está listo y estoy completo para mi nuevo destino pido a la dulce estrella que me cumpla dame la fuerza para seguir mi camino el destino se a cruzado conmigo me espera a mi_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En ese momento Colonia puso su brazo en el hombro de Ranma mientras los dos compartían un solo micrófono por dos minutos algo que Shampoo tenía que soportar

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

COLONIA, RANMA-_levántate de la cama a contemplar la gran luna has que tus ojos contemple el brillo de las estrellas pide un deseo a una estrella fugaz mi querida estrella cúmpleme mi deseo llévame asía mi camino así a la luz que me ha esperado ase tiempo estoy listo para seguir vamos mi dulce estrella fugaz cúmpleme esta noche cumple mi sueño nocturno__HEYYYYYYYYYYY_

-Ranma- _¡cúmpleme esta noche mi dulce estrella!, ¡ooohhhh aaaaaahhh!_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Después del grito de Ranma los fuegos artificiales salieron del escenario mientras todos estaban felices Ranma se sacó la guitarra mientras la alzaba con una sonrisa para lanzar la plumilla de la guitarra asía el público igual que Victoria esta nueva experiencia dejo a Ranma sorprendido de el mismo no sabía que tenía tanto talento dentro de el algo raro estaba pasando con él nunca podía hacer eso como es que de repente sabe todo eso pero no le importó disfruto de la alegría y los aplausos del grupo mientras Colonia hacia lo mismo al pasar seis segundos el grupo se tomó una foto ya que estaban con Ranma así que el merecía una fotografía de recuerdo mientras el público pedía más canciones ya que la voz de Ranma y Colonia combinadas dejaban al público encantado aunque Ranma tenía ganas de cantar otra ya no sabía cuál solo se aprendió las tres canciones nada más después de eso los chicos se fueron adentro del escenario

-Ranma al entrar fue recibido con aplausos

-un aplauso al maestro – dijo Victoria con una sonrisa

-Ranma eso fue increíble enserio tienes que ser nuestro nuevo vocalista – pidió Colonia sujetándolo de las manos con ansias de que diga que si

-pues yo no lose – dijo Ranma algo dudoso

-no lo sabes pero si lo que isiste hay fuera fue algo extraordinario – dijo Alex sorprendido

En ese momento entraron Akira y Shampoo y también Hiral quien los había acompañado

-conque no te gusta la música ni nada por el estilo e Ranma – dijo Hiral en un tono burlón

-cierto Ranma esto fue increíble tienes muchas habilidades – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-Shampoo en ese momento estaba enfadada,-bueno fue grande lo que hiciste Ranma bueno yo ya me voy ya es tarde

-hermana… – en ese instante Colonia se sintió mal por Shampoo ya que ella sabía que su hermana estaba bastante enamorada de Ranma y ella causó unos celos incontrolables en ella

-Ranma se sentía terrible se había olvidado de Shampoo por completo cuando estaba en el escenario,-bueno tengo que irme – dijo Ranma para después ir tras Shampoo mientras se amarraba de nuevo el cabello pero ella había sido más rápida así que el camino asía la casa mientras la gente que se encontraba hay felicitando a Ranma al llegar vio a Shampoo viendo tv

-¿estás bien? – pregunto Ranma preocupado por su amiga

-si estoy bien – dijo Shampoo secándose las lágrimas para que Ranma no lo vea,-desde cuando sabes tocar y cantar también has estado ocultándonos ese talento a todos – dijo Shampoo sin emoción

-no créeme no sé cómo ice eso – dijo Ranma confundido

-sí creo que haces muy buena pareja con mi hermana – dijo Shampoo en un tono frio

-Ranma en ese momento sonrió para sentarse en el sofá junto ella,-crees que quiero a tu hermana – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-Shampoo lo vio con cara de tristeza estaba con duda

-en ese momento Ranma se levantó a tomar la guitarra negra que estaba de adorno y después saco unas notas que Akira le dio apenas salió del concierto

-¿qué es eso? – pregunto Shampoo viendo las notas

-es un regalo que nos dio Akira para ti y para mi quieres ayudarme – dijo Ranma dándoles las notas a Shampoo

**-**ella las tomo mientras sonreía

**-**y Ranma se preparaba para tocar la guitarra con una sonrisa

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ranma-_mi querida amiga mi tesoro al cual tengo al frente único y especial mi nueva luz para mi corazón he estado cometiendo el error de amar con los ojos cerrados ahora los abriré contigo _

Shampoo, Ranma- _mi corazón te pertenece a ti solo a ti por siempre tu eres mi nueva luz…_

Ranma- _sé que tú eres mi destino que me espera ven conmigo quédate a mi lado por siempre_

Shampoo-_conmigo…_

Ranma-_siento que estado ciego todo este tiempo mientras tenía al frente un tesoro y quiero la llave de ese tesoro_

-Shampoo-_mi corazón te pertenece a ti y solo a ti_

Shampoo, Ranma- _mi corazón te pertenece a ti solo a ti por siempre tu eres mi nueva luz te daré mi corazón solo a ti…_

Ranma-solo a ti…

Shampoo-solo a ti…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En ese momento Ranma y Shampoo se vieron con una sonrisa y con un rostro tierno

-tienes una voz hermosa Shampoo – dijo Ranma sorprendido pero no podía igualar para nada a la voz entrenada y perfecta de Colonia

-tú también – dijo Shampoo con deseo de cantar más con el pero después pudo sentir la mano de Ranma la cual tocaba la suya Shampoo lo miro mientras cerraba los ojos Ranma toco la mejilla de Shampoo para después besarla el beso duro tres minutos al separarse Shampoo abrazo a Ranma con mucho cariño y el correspondió

-Shampoo… – dijo Ranma nervioso

-dime – dijo Shampoo sin separarse de el

-Ranma en ese momento sudo mucho así que decidió calmar las cosas,-será mejor irnos a dormir – dijo Ranma con nervios

-okey vamos – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa para que los dos se vaya a dormir,-¿a dónde vas? – pregunto Shampoo al ver que Ranma se estaba dirigiéndose a su habitación

-a dormir – dijo Ranma confundido

-pero tu dijiste que ibas a dormir conmigo vamos Ranma te espero – dijo Shampoo para después entrar a su cuarto,-quieres voltearte me voy a cambiar – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-si – dijo Ranma sonrojado mientras Shampoo se desnudaba por completo detrás de el mientras ella sonreía

-listos bueno me toca cámbiate yo volteare – dijo Shampoo mientras volteaba asía la pared con una sonrisa mientras Ranma se cambiaba rápido

-listo bueno a dormir – dijo Ranma mientras apagaba la luz y la única luz era la luna y después acostarse en la cama junto con Shampoo

-si hasta mañana – dijo Shampoo acercándose a él buscando el pecho de Ranma para acostarse en el

-¿Shampoo que haces? – pregunto Ranma con timidez

-solo te quiero abrazar como ayer, ¿quieres que me retire? – dijo Shampoo ya acomodada

-no está bien quédate así – dijo Ranma rojo como tomate al pasar un minuto Shampoo hablo

-oye Ranma – dijo Shampoo con los ojos cerrados

-dime – dijo Ranma con los ojos abiertos

-tu crees que lo que paso ayer solo fue una prueba para ver si podemos estar aquí crees que sea cierto lo que nos dijo Akira – dijo Shampoo confundida

-no lo creo si fuera así sería una broma de mal justo siento que nos están ocultando algo y si vamos a vivir aquí sacaremos la verdadera información – dijo Ranma bien firme

-tu crees - dijo Shampoo con tranquilidad

-si mañana hablaremos con Anyi para que nos cuente todo – dijo Ranma decidido

-¿Anyi?, te refieres a Colonia verdad – dijo Shampoo un poco celosa

-si al parecer odia ser una amazona por eso me dijo que la llame Anyi – dijo Ranma pensado en ella

-si lo se bueno descansa Ranma – dijo Shampoo para después cerrar los ojos y dormirse

-Ranma aún permanecía despierto y confundido pero no podía ocultar algo le gustaba mucho que Shampoo lo abrase y sentir el calor que ella le daba haciendo que casi las sabanas ya no sean necesarias simplemente le gustaba mucho sentir el calor de su amiga y saber que antes odiaba sus abrazos pero estos no tal vez sea porque los abrazos que le daba eran bruscos pero estos tenían cariño así que Ranma le acaricio el cabello y la abrazo para después dormirse con su amiga, mientras tanto.

_**EN NERIMA- EN EL DOYO**_

Todos ya estaban dormidos acepto alguien era Akane la cual estaba en su cama pensando en el viaje de Ranma y también el de Shampoo los dos se fueron en el mismo día tenía la desgracia de asumir lo pero que Ranma se allá fugado con Shampoo era obvio los dos se fueron sin señal

-no espero que no dios y si es cierto y si esos dos están juntos – dijo Akane casi en un susurro,-no sea como sea te encontrare – dijo Akane para después dormirse.

_**CONTINUARA… **_

_Hola como están tal como se los prometí que volvería tuve suerte el capítulo no fue borrado de mi antigua maquina ahora tengo una nueva máquina para estar como antes un capitulo puntual el sábado espero que les allá gustado este capítulo bueno ahora hablare sobre mi nuevo personaje Colonia tanto como Ranma y Shampoo ella también será el tercer personaje principal nadie mas solo los tres por eso les pido que no le tomen odio por ser coqueta con Ranma pero ella lo quiero que se puede hacer no jajaja y en este capítulo se nota que Colonia es un personaje importante fuerte, hermosa, excelente líder para su grupo, una gran compositora ya que las canciones las escribe solo ella sus amigos solo tocan los instrumentos pero si la ayudan incluso ella los ayuda con los tonos puede tocar cualquier clase de instrumento no importa cuál sea lo domina con solo verlos, una mujer que merece la fama Colonia o Anyi como ustedes deseen llamarle ya que ella tiene esos dos nombres Colonia en realidad iba aparecer en mi primera historia como ayuda para Ranma y Shampoo contra los Raidez pero dije que ella merecía su propia historia espero que les allá caído bien jajaja y espero que les allá gustado el capítulo y como saben subo un capitulo una vez al mes jajajaja no ahora todo será normal un capitulo todos los sábados ya que tengo nueva máquina todo será normal de nuevo muchas gracias por favor si les gusto el capítulo no olviden comentar muchas gracias cuídense._

_**AVANCE PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**__-para el siguiente capítulo de IMAGINATION habrá terror y bastante por eso no aconsejo leerlo en la noche ya que concentrare todo el terror que tenga en la mente jajaja este capítulo que acaban de leer fue solo un comienzo divertido el misterio y el miedo que representa a IMAGINATION aparecerá en los capítulos que siguen pero claro el romance el lemon y los celos no se quedaran atrás jajaja por cierto estos ceros __**ooooooo **__aparecerán cuando allá una parte Lemon o una canción o cualquier parte fuerte gracias por su atención._

_**SALUDOS **_

_**Yair**__-gracias amigo por el comentario si es un gran problema cuando la computadora se empieza a morir jajaja gracias por el comentario._

_**Ricardo**__-gracias amigo por esperar todo este largo tiempo espero que te allá gustado el capítulo._

_**Ranmashampoo**__-muchas gracias por el apoyo espero que te allá gustado el capítulo._

_**Alexisayat-**__muchas gracias por esperar espero que te allá gustado el capítulo._

_**ESTEFANIA**__-gracias por ayudarme jajaja si me ayudaste jajaja no seas así si tuvimos problemas con el vejestorio jajaja pero eso si en enredados si ayúdame jajajaja._


End file.
